Turbulence
by Lonestar720
Summary: A sudden family vacation takes an awful turn when one pony is responsible for her actions, leaving an airplane on its way to its destination, into sudden chaos. Leaving one survivor, one pony, one crash site, and no answers.
1. Prologue And Teaser

(Another FanFic. Who thought they'd see the day, eh? *Chuckle* Well, here I am! Lone Star is back and he's got a ton of new ideas for writing! Man, how I've missed it. Im truly sorry for the wait. New ideas, a lost password, and IRL stuff has blocked me from y'all. But since that's all taken care of, why not waste anymore time than to kick off the 2014 summer with a new fanfic called, "Turbulence". Now, this fanfic will be good, but not all ideas have come to me yet, so I'll end up coming up with ideas on the spot. I've also taken a journalism class at my school, so grammar and spelling should become more correct. Sit back, relax, and get ready for Lone Star's comeback novel!)

_"….H-huh…?"_

_There was no sound. A somewhat blissful nothingness of eerily quiet noise. Not a single movement or noise uttered around me, barely visible_

_through my poor, squinted eyesight. It hurt to move, to look around, even to blink. I let out a few grunts and deep breaths, trying to ease the _

_pain in any way I possibly could. As I did this, a sudden noise rang inside my ears. The sound of something…or someone moving toward me. _

_Staying still, my eyesight now fading to black again, I heard that something or someone stop…sniffle…then say in a sad, helpless and quiet tone,_

_"I'm s-so sorry…What have I d-done…?"_

_**"Turbulence"**_

_By Lone Star_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"Refreshed"

* * *

><p>"<em>…Lone Star….you're back!"<em>

"_Ah missed ya, Lone."_

_"Lone Star, you're new Element of Harmony is the Element of Courage!"_

_"Alright! Woohoo! I did it! I can't believe I di-"_

I shot upward, making my body jolt alive.

"GAH!"

I suddenly gasped for air. My eyelids opened, looking around in a sudden panic. I didn't see much, other than a dark bedroom, some walls, a

window with peaks of sunshine. As my breathing calmed, I sighed a sigh of relief and rubbed my tired eyes, letting out a little stretch, sitting

upward in Twilight Sparkle's guest bed. Out of habit, I suddenly blurted out,

"Twilight! Good morning!"

I didn't hear anything. Not the sweet, calming voice of Twilight, not the birds, singing their morning songs outside my window, not the calm

breeze that ran through my ears, nothing! Extremely lost, I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. As they did, I began to feel…

different. Very. Different.

My eyes had finally adjusted after the few seconds of blurry darkness, mixed with the shining sunlight that peak into my window. I looked around

to make sure I was still in Twilight's room. There was the bed I was sitting upon, the desk a few feet across from me, my light stand on my left

side….a T.V. on the dresser….a pull out closet….a celling fan? When did Twilight get all this new stuff…?

Then it hit me.

"Oh no…"

I shook my head in disbelief, beginning to tense up as I said out loud,

"Wh-Where am I…?"

It couldn't be. There was no way in hell I was where I thought I was. There was just no way I could be at my real house…sitting up in my new

bed, looking at the new walls, and seeing the real sun outside.

"Th-There's just no way," I said out loud again, "Th-this can't be right…I-I was there for months! I-I KNOW I was!"

As much as I didn't want to believe it, reality had finally settled into my head. I was sitting up in my real bed, looking at my real room. I had

dreamt the whole thing. The whole DAMN thing! All the Mane 6, Applejack's love, Twilight's care, Princess Celestia's magic, my new element! All a

stupid dream! What was with me dreaming about My Little Pony?! Hell, I dreamt, dreaming about the two Princesses talking to me! What the

heck was that about?!

It really confused me. I could've sworn I was there, right in the heart of Ponyville with everypony around me! The whole thing had seemed way

too realistic. All of the conflicts, settings, everything felt like a normal day! Incredibly bummed and annoyed, I crawled out of my bed and stood

up, staring down at my own two, flat feet. I grunted in disappointment and shook my head, blinking once before walking out of my room and

down the stairs of my new house.

Damnit...

* * *

><p>Outside from the so-called "realistic dream", other things had happened prior to it. My sister had finally came home after her and her boyfriend<p>

split apart. The four year relationship came to a sudden close after her boyfriend moved to California for a job position. She wasn't heartbroken;

effected even. She wished the best for him on the West Coast and said her goodbyes, now focused on her college major. As a

4.0 student at one of the best college's in Ohio, she had her future in her hands, and planned on taking on the world.

My Mom was doing much better as well. After moving out of the old house, where the divorce separated her from my Dad, she started fresh. A

new job, new house, and new opportunities. She had also met a man through work, who cared for her. Though they weren't considered

"boyfriend and girlfriend", they held a strong bond that wouldn't break anytime soon. I was happy for my sister on college preparation,

but I was pleased that my Mom had found some peace of mind. She deserved it after all that's happened, and seeing her happy made me happy.

Now, me? Well, nothing much had changed since I moved out of the old house. I was still that shy, caring kid I was, but I'm now 17 instead of

15. I didn't exactly fit in at school, because I never did drugs or acted out or anything, but I wasn't treated that poorly. I never asked for it, nor

did I give it to anyone. Just a "go in, get out with a 3.65 GPA" kind of guy. But man, have the months flew by. I'm going to be a legal adult in a

year. The thought was pounding in my head, some thoughts happy, others conflicted. I didn't know what was planned for the future, hell, I don't

know what was planned for tomorrow. I've turned into more of a "go with the flow" person, rather than a "What's happening now?!" person. I

liked my new image! It gave me new confidence and joy toward people! Or hey, maybe it was my new hairstyle, but who knew, y'know?

So, as you could probably tell, things were looking up for me and my family! Nothing seemed to be that wrong or that bad since the move! New

opportunities do bring new events!

* * *

><p>"Morning, Michael!" My Mom said cheerfully, cleaning up the supplies she used to make breakfast.<p>

I gave her a smile and a wave, replying to her,

"Hi!"

She looked back at me and matched my smile. I could tell something was up, because it was rare to see her THIS happy at 9 AM.

I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked,

"Somethin' up?" I asked.

She laughed and walked over to her desk where she did her work. She owned her own marketing business on the computer, which was doing

quite well lately. But that "quite well" I was originally thinking wasn't the correct term after she had showed me three plane tickets.

My eyes squinted a bit in shock as I read the plane ticket. It read,

"AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 4723, DESTINATION DALLAS/FORT WORTH, TEXAS."

I gasped in joy and looked at her.

"You got us tickets to go down to Dallas!? No way!"

She grinned and nodded.

Finally, a trip to go back south. Texas screamed Applejack to me. The southern hospitality, belles and accent. All of it was amazing to experience,

and I couldn't wait to see it. A chance to get out of the area for some wide-open, dry land under the hot sun. The thought made me daydream a

little before my mom snapped me out of it.

"Look on the ticket, it says we leave tomorrow! 5:25 P.M. is when we depart. So eat some breakfast now, then start packing!"

I looked at the ticket again to clarify the departure time. It was dead on, 5:25 P.M., no earlier, no later. I then looked up at her, nodded, and set

the ticket down on the counter. I walked over to the pantry to find something to eat. But eating wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind, that

darn dream was still. How can something feel so real, without it…actually being real?

I sighed and found some cereal, milk and a spoon. Making my breakfast and sitting down at the table, I let out a quiet, smirking grunt and

grinned, thinking to myself,

"Wonder if I'll see the REAL Applejack in Texas tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>(Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter One! This story is coming out awesome! MLP will come into play around Chapter Two or Three. Please note that this story will probably not be as long as Friendship Is TRULY Magic, but it'll still be a page turner with decently long chapters! Stay tuned for Chapter Two!)<p>

~LS


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"Flying Fast"

* * *

><p>Blue skies, plentiful sunlight and a slight breeze blowing from the west, as it normally did on a summer day like today. The air was crisp, dry even.<p>

The wind would die off, then come back, making Twilight Sparkle's mane blow gently through the summer gust. She stood, eyeing another pony

who flew around the sky with great joy, but this was no ordinary pony. This pony, cyan in color, rainbow-dyed mane and tail flew through the sky

with such grace, happiness and determination. Such grace, happiness and determination, Twilight began to think the pony she was gazing upon

wasn't the pony she originally thought. Taking a closer look, squinting her lavender-colored eyes, she was originally correct. This pony, was in fact,

the one, the only,

Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Twilight ran up to her pegasus friend, a smile forming upon the purple alicorn's face. Twilight hadn't seen Rainbow for awhile, though, they still kept in touch. They<p>

weren't in some form of argument, disagreement, or even angry at each other, but ever since Twilight had taken the royal thrown next to Princess Celestia and

Princess Luna, she didn't see her friends, especially Rainbow Dash as much as she wanted to. This saddened her a little, but the duty to protect Ponyville from any

sort of conflict was her main job, and she was on constant watch for any sort of unusual signs. The only reason she wasn't on watch at this moment was due to a

royal, long-deserved break. It wasn't that she couldn't handle her new duties, she just was getting used to them, all the new decisions, actions, qualifications and

everything else a new ruler had to take care of. Her friends, though, had built her to become the great Princess she was today, which was the main reason why it

saddened her. How could your best friend just leave your other best friends suddenly? Just to fulfill another task? She thought of it as a tad unfair and mentally

disrespectful, but her friends never looked down upon it. Her friends, back then and still now, support and follow her every rule, assignment and duties. This was

the reason why she could always rely on her friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. And she'd never loose them, because friendship

was, and is, Magic.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Down here!" Twilight called to her friend, still soaring about in the sky above.<p>

Rainbow Dash slowed down to a final stop, then looked down at the Princess. Well…her friend. See, Rainbow Dash was her best friend and all, but the same

thinking of Twilight's went into Dash's head. Rainbow secretly began to think she wasn't good or important enough for Twilight since she was the new Princess of

Ponyville. It saddened Rainbow Dash as well, making her think that before long, she would be just another random citizen of Ponyville, living their everyday lives in

the city. She didn't want that, she wanted more than that! More than a looked-upon citizen, she wanted a true best friend by her side! But, what way could she

enforce in order to complete this task? It's nothing Dash couldn't do, considering Twilight was her own self with her own thoughts and actions that she couldn't

control. She knew better though then what she was originally thinking, but that tiny, annoying voice in her head kept telling her,

"She's going to leave you! You're in the past! She has better things to do than you!"

There were two voices although. One was in her head, but the other one was deep in her heart. That one kept telling her,

"Twilight is your true friend, and she'll always be there for you, because that's what friends do, and that's the true power of friendship!"

She sighed, still thinking all of this as she looked down to Twilight, who still had that smile from earlier on her face. Rainbow Dash drew no hesitation and flew back

downward to meet up with her.

"Hiya Twilight! Good to see you!" Rainbow said, giving the ol' "Rainbow Dash" smirk.

Twilight chuckled a bit and looked up at the sky.

"It's great to see you too! I've missed hanging out with you as well. That's why I'm here now."

Rainbow Dash gave her a confused look, still looking at the Alicorn's face, which was still looking upward in the sky.

"Wait, if you're here, whose looking over Ponyville?"

Twilight chuckled again, finally looking back into her best friends deep magenta eyes.

"Well, Princess Celestia took my position for a little while, so I'm free for a few hours. What do you want to do, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow mentally rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you took a break? Your job's THAT important?" Rainbow thought. She didn't like Twilight's new job, at all. But, it

wasn't like she could do much about it.

"Well, I was just working on some aerodynamics for my new stunt I want to perform, which actually, needs some magic! Can you help me Twilight? Please?"

Twilight gave a look of concern, not knowing what Dash's plan was.

"What will the stunt be? And how may I help?" Twilight asked, curious.

Rainbow's face lit up.

"Well, it's a faster, stronger, more awesome Sonic Rainboom! I fly upward into the air, come down, then you shoot a magical speed spell that engulfs me, then I

increase my speed of my original Rainboom! It'll be so amazing!" She was so exited, she squee'd a little after explaining it.

Twilight though, wasn't very exited hearing this plan. A horrifying past memory immediately shot into her head. The memory of when she tried a larger spell and it

backfired, which shot over to Rainbow Dash and transported her to a different planet. A planet that nopony had really even knew about called Earth. Luckily, a nice

male human had taken care of Rainbow Dash until Twilight, her friends and Princess Celestia found her in the man's house. Apparently, the man and Rainbow had

a very strong connection and when she had to leave him, she was heartbroken. And after Twilight saw the emotions poring out of Rainbow Dash, she swore to

herself she would never put her in that position again. Therefore, she stood quietly toward Dash, not saying a word while she fought back tears.

"T-Twilight, you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked suddenly.

Twilight looked at her with watery eyes and shook her head.

"R-Rainbow Dash…w-when I casted that one spell…and it backfired toward you and you disappeared…everypony was horrified. Once we finally found you on that…

Planet Earth, I never wanted that to happen to you again…t-to put you through that pain…i-it broke my heart and-"

Rainbow Dash chuckled suddenly and hugged her close, giving her a playful shake.

"Twilight, I appreciate your care and hospitality for m. It really shows how much of a true friend you are, but you need to remember, I'm THE Rainbow Dash!" She

said, spreading out her majestic cyan colored wings out with a loud *poomf*!

Twilight smiled once again and wiped some of the tears away,

"That is true!"

Dash nodded.

"That's right! I'm the greatest flyer in all of Equestria and nothing can get to me!"

She flew into the sky once again and did a sudden mid-air backflip to show her strength and courage. The flip awed Twilight.

"Right you are, again!"

Twilight sighed, then after a few seconds of silence, she smiled.

"Alright Rainbow Dash, we can proceed with your stunt!"

"Yes! Woohoo!" Rainbow exclaimed, flying around in a joyful motion. Now exited, she told the directions once more to Twilight, then shot upward into the sky, a

huge, yet determined grin on her face. Twilight was ready as well. Her horn began to glow a beautiful shade of lavender as Dash went higher and higher into the

sky. Unfortunately, the past thought kept creeping around in her head, but she focused on Dash and got ready for the final command.

* * *

><p>Only to say, this idea would, in fact, be the greatest Sonic Rainboom in Equestrian history, but what would happen next would leave Twilight feeling much more<p>

than the feeling of astonishment...

* * *

><p>(Chapter Two complete. A little longer than expected, but there's no harm there! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and cliffhanger, because the result will end with a shock you won't forget!)<p>

(By the way, sorry if the story is somewhat pasted sloppy. The double spacing isn't working yet, and I'm doing my best to separate the dialogue as best as possible

with lines and spacing. So just bear with that issue! :P)

~LS


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

The Falling Out

* * *

><p>The day had past, and the nerves had increased inside of me. The feelings of somewhat anxiety, blissfulness and sudden nervousness.<p>

Don't get me wrong, I was looking forward to traveling across the country, but the idea of plane travel never sat well with me. The fact that

you're in a huge metal, pressurized tube thousands of feet up in the air really conflicted with my nerves. Your life was in the pilot's hands once

you climbed abroad that one flight, as you pray and hope nothing unfortunate occurs inside and outside of the cabin. As much as you pray and

hope though, if a problem occurs, the chances can rule in different favors. A small, technical issue can be resolved with a snap of the fingers,

just by switching the issue toward another database, or in other words, be eliminated. Now, take a landing gear malfunction, or one whole engine

goes out, then all you can do is hope and pray some more, because there isn't a damn thing you can do about it but watch.

This thinking of air travel made me sick to my stomach. You're just minding your own business on a flight when all of the sudden, the thing falls

out of the sky like it's nothing. Nothing you can do, say, or think. It just…ends, right then and right there. All of those rare accidents, and your

flight happens to be the sudden lucky one. How can that-

Ugh. I had to stop thinking like this! I mean, come on, its so rare to see a plane just fall out of the sky, and there hasn't been any air accidents in

a decently long time! I just had to keep reminding myself that everything would be okay and I would land safe and sound, right in the heart of

the Lone Star state. One thing, though, I knew was going to happen once I board that flight, is turbulence. The sudden feeling in your stomach

when the plane drops a few feet may not sound too bad, but when you're cruising just under Mach speed, it feels as if you just went down the

highest roller coaster ever built. And man, did I hate that feeling. But, turbulence was safe and rarely heavy, which is why I didn't fret the air

bumps, because that's all they were, air bumps. No different than a little bump in the road….or so I thought.

As all of this was inside my head, my eyesight finally snapped back into reality. I was in the car with my Mom and Sister, driving to the airport. Oh

my, the feeling I got there when I realized. Everything mentioned before, doubled in emotion. I was high strung on feelings, thoughts and

sudden mishaps that, basically, never happen. How stupid was I? Thinking this 45 minutes before I get on a plane. Well, I decided to set my mind

straight on one final thought, seeing the terminal just ahead in the distance. The thought was:

"The chances of a jet crash are slim to none, and since I'll board soon, none sounded pretty good."

We suddenly came to a complete stop and parked our SUV decently close to our gate. I could see the magnificent beast outside my window. The

white aircraft was huge, as well as in great shape. Seeing this aircraft before I boarded it gave me peace of mind and confidence. This was going

to be a great flight…I hope.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes once more, finding the spot exactly where she wanted Twilight's magic to hit her. Before she pulled the trigger,<p>

she yelled,

"ALRIGHT TWILIGHT, HERE I COME! GET READY FOR THE GREATEST, MOST AWESOMEST RAINBOOM EVER!"

Twilight sighed once more and nodded a little, lighting her horn with the immense glow of lavender. She wanted Rainbow Dash to fulfill her

stunt, but she never sat well with the idea. The last time Twilight used her magic for a huge experiment like this, Rainbow Dash disappeared

onto Planet Earth. That incident still stuck with her ever since they found her at that man's house. She wanted to drop it, honestly she

did! But, then again, she didn't want to disappoint her best friend. All she wanted was this one try, this one little idea to be put into action. Plus,

Twilight did want to see it for herself. Then, she caved. She gave the nod of approval and narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew downward like a bullet. The speed was immense, her rainbow colored mane rushing wildly in the wind like a

summertime tornado. Her magenta colored eyes squinted tighter and tighter as she increased her speed. She was ready for the moment to be

the greatest of her life. There was no turning back now. It was a go.

Twilight watched as she flew downward, her horn still glowing with intensity. Just as Rainbow Dash was thinking, there was no turning back now,

and she didn't want to disappoint Rainbow Dash again. But…this feeling she had. Why was it still here?! It began to bother her. If this feeling kept

reaching out to her like this, it normally meant something would happen that would not be good…but it was too late. Rainbow Dash had reached

the point of intersection where Twilight's magic needed to be in play. Without thinking, Twilight shut her eyes tight and cast the spell.

The power was intense. A huge, sudden flash of purple and lavender shot through her horn and hit Rainbow Dash, in just milliseconds of when

she passed Twilight. It was a direct shot. But…maybe a little too direct. Rainbow Dash had been flying so fast and so precise, the spell that

Twilight shot her with reacted way too great, and her speed suddenly became unbearable. Rainbow Dash, now flying faster than she ever has

before, actually became uncomfortable. She gasped and squinted her eyes once more, unable to see where she was flying due to the immense

speed.

Twilight though, back on the ground, saw everything. Her spell had casted perfectly around Dash's body and engulfed her. As soon as it had hit

her, a huge, supersonic-like force pushed Dash. Not only was the original Rainboom visible, but the Rainbow behind it had exploded, making

Rainbow Dash look like a bullet shot from a loaded pistol. Twilight knew something was wrong, but she followed through with it anyway! Rainbow

Dash was flying way too fast. Fast enough that she soon disappeared from Twilight's eyesight. Twilight, left determined for her eyes to pick up

Rainbow Dash, put her hooves to her mouth and gasped.

The past memory…it had happened again….

* * *

><p>"…American Airlines Flight 4723 is now boarding Group Three. Group Three is now ready to load onto the aircraft."<p>

Oh crap…that's my flight number…and my group number. I turned around the see the idling plane, sitting quietly as the passengers boarded

ahead of me. As much as I wanted to think happier thoughts, it wasn't possible. This was happening now, and there was no way I could turn

back. Before I boarded the plane, I looked at my Mom and Sister, who were both waiting in line to board. I went up to them, gave them a hug,

kiss and told them I love them, just in case the slightest of things happened. They smiled and returned everything, looking back at our gate. It

was out turn to board. I looked back toward the terminal, sighed a silent sigh, and moved along.

* * *

><p>It's been about an hour into the flight now. The flight attendances had served drinks and are now getting comfortable to the smooth<p>

altitude, as well as the other passengers on the plane. Everyone and everything seemed to be in order. The passengers were either reading a

book they brought or sleeping. I was intended on listening to my music while I soared above the ground. Now, my Mom, nor my Sister were

sitting next to me because the flight was booked when my Mom order the tickets. They were only a few seats behind me, sitting together,

having light conversation before both taking a nap a few moments later. I sighed and looked out my window, seeing the blue sky contrast with

the white, puffy clouds that reminded me of cotton balls. I did my best to focus my mind on other things while inside the plane, because there

was a few turbulent motions that happened a few moments back. So much, that everyone around me and ahead of me looked around, seeing

other's reaction to the bumps. No one knew what was going on, because the conditions outside the jet were perfect. I looked down at my phone,

changed the song and went back to looking out the window.

Suddenly, the turbulence became intense. The seats and drinks were shaking severely, and now, so was I. Why was this happening? Its perfect outside! And what is that noise? Is something outsi-"

_***WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!***_

A huge sound came from the right side of the aircraft. Everyone around me gasped at the sudden noise, then at the sudden view outside the jet.

A…vertical rainbow...?

Suddenly...

**"Ladies and Gentleman! Brace, Brace! Bracing positions!"**

The captain suddenly cried this sentence over and over into the intercom.

What was going on…? Everyone began to slightly panic as I tried to look back to my family for answers…but I couldn't see them.

Before I could think another word, the plane suddenly dipped to the left side severely, causing everything on the right side of the aircraft to fall

on the left side. Everyone began to scream and panic at the plane's motion. I stood up in my seat and held on tight, tensing up from the G-

Force.

Just then, the plane's rear parched upward, feeling like a roller coaster going down the biggest drop. The noise was horrifying, but not as awful as

the feeling. The captain tried to free the plane from the sudden wave of gale-force wind, but it had no effect. The plane had suddenly tipped

downward, into a nosedive. The captain, not giving up, pulled hard on the wing flap controls and pointed them straight to the sky, trying to pull

the plane out of the nosedive. I could guarantee he was screaming and shouting exactly what everyone else in the cabin was screaming in panic,

_**"PULL OUT OF IT! AAAGHH! PULL OUT OF IT!"**_

I clenched my teeth together and began to feel the feeling of unconsciousness rising inside my head. I let out a few short, choppy breaths and

tried to get my breathing back to normal, but it didn't work. The screaming, wind outside of the plane and pilot instructions became more and

more faded before my body slowly relaxed, and my eyesight slowly went from normal, to blurry…then slowly to black as I faintly heard the last

thing the pilot shouted into the intercom...

_"We're going down….everybody brace for impact…I repeat…we're going d-"_

* * *

><p>(Chapter Three complete, and may I say…my heart was racing so fast writing this. My emotions were skyrocketed, and still are…whew! I hope<p>

you guys liked this chapter. More to come!)

~LS


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Rest Area"

* * *

><p>What were the odds. How can this have happened to me? Out of all the innocent flights and people…those poor people…why was our flight the<p>

one to nosedive. All of those innocent people, willing to risk their lives on a flight, just to see another day. As quickly as the human mind can

grasp thethought, it's taken away, shattered, and never to return. It was awful what had happened, but there was nothing, no one can do now.

For it is in the past, just like we are all now. In the past.

To clarify what had happened that day I boarded American Air Flight 4723, a huge shot of sudden, severe turbulence rammed into the side of our

aircraft with immense power. So much power, our plane dipped downward, into a small corkscrew-like motion. Our pilot tried to regain

the aircrafts wake, but there was so much force on the side of the aircraft that he failed. He pulled as hard as possible on the lever that activated

the jet's rotational flaps, or the parts on the wing that make the jet increase and decrease elevation. As he pointed them all the way up, the

plane stalled….then fell back down to the Earth below us. I couldn't remember anything that had happened because I blacked out during the free

fall. The only thing I kept imaging in my head was a rainbow. Did this mean I about to enter heaven…? An island? What was happening to me…?

Suddenly, all of my strength inside my body sprung alive, and my eyes peeled open. Now, they were only slightly opened, but I could still see

what was around me. Hazy, I saw bits and pieces of the jet. The cockpit was about 30 feet to my right, broken off of the main cabin, looking no

more than a huge piece of scrap metal. I then looked to my left, seeing the backside of the cabin were passengers had originally sat. It didn't look

really any different then the condition of the cockpit, which made me almost stop looking at it, until it hit me.

My Mom….and my Sister.

I quietly gasped, but as I did, I could feel the intense pain in my chest explode. I slowly raised my arm and put my hand on my chest.

It was bleeding.

I looked around slowly with my scraped, cut neck and didn't see any answers that would cease my bleeding upper chest. I then looked down my

light blue shirt to see that it was only a flesh wound, and nothing more than a decent sized cut. I didn't know what it was from, and quite

frankly, I didn't want to know.

After looking around for a few seconds, I saw a broken seat that I could grasp onto and heave myself upward. As much pain as I was in, it wasn't

very easy. Image in your legs like jelly, but when that jelly moved, 100 shots would ease into your legs. As you can probably tell, it hurt. Bad.

But, as much as I tried, I succeeded and stood up. To my surprise, I could walk…but barely. I needed something to lean upon as I took steps

toward the back of the aircraft, which was like climbing through a scrap metal yard. Bits of jagged edges, spikes and shapes of all kinds appeared

ahead of me, looking like knifes that were just sharpened with the greatest sharpener on the planet. I was nervous, really, I was. One small slip,

and I could fall onto a sliver of jagged metal and have the whole damn thing go through me! But, I didn't want that to happen, so I took a deep

breath and continued on. But as I got to where I was originally sitting, Seat 24B, the whole rest of the aircraft was missing…and so were my

family members. My Mother and Sister….gone, just like that. It wasn't a matter that they were dead, but they certainly weren't here. I looked

around again, the blood in my neck rushing a little faster now, and couldn't see more than what I already saw. It was horrible, just…scrap metal

and seats. I didn't even see people's bodies, which really shocked me. If the crash was this bad, how the heck am I still here? Let alone…alive?

I gave up my search and decided to find the nearest exit…or hole in the jet to crawl out of, which I did. The hole was huge, and right next to the

emergency exit. Eyeing it, I checked one last time for any source of bodies or life in the aircraft, but just like before, nothing. I crawled out and

fell to the ground, not knowing how high I was elevated. I was on the ground, but getting on the actual ground took about 20 feet to reach. I

didn't know this jumping out of the jet, and I ended up landing on my face. I rolled a few feet after impact and groaned. Oh crap, I could feel the

sudden rush of unconsciousness again…then I heard a very faint noise in the background, almost like rustling leaves, but then a few moments after that, nothing.

"….H-huh…?"

There was no other sounds. A somewhat blissful nothingness of eerily quiet noise. Not a single movement or noise uttered around me, barely visible

through my now poor, squinted eyesight. It still hurt to move, to look around, even to blink. I let out a few grunts and deep breaths, trying to ease the

pain in any way I possibly could. As I did this, the sudden noise rang inside my ears again. The sound of something…or someone moving toward me.

Staying still, my eyesight now fading to black again, I heard that something or someone stop…sniffle…then say in a sad, helpless and quiet tone,

"I'm s-so sorry…What have I d-done…?"

* * *

><p>I awoke a few minutes later, my head in a lot of pain, but my body feeling surprisingly much better. So much better to where I thought I could get up. And just like<p>

that, I tried to, but a force kept my body down. A soft…gentle force. A soft, gentle force that I felt present next to me.

"N-no no…don't get up yet..please.."

My eyes slowly opened, my face having a confused look. Deep down though, I was terrified. What was this voice?! What was going on!? Where was I?! Who was next to m-

"I-I'm so sorry…I-I didn't know what came over me!" The voice said again, basically repeating what it said earlier.

"W-who are you…?" I finally got to ask, looking at nothing.

The voice suddenly sighed, then began to softly cry. This voice sounded different…and feminine. It sounded like a girl my age actually, and her voice was a little

scratchy. I couldn't put two and two together…so I finally opened my eyes to the fullest I could, which was only about halfway, and looked at the voice.

Woah..this isn't who I thought it was.

The voice's character was a light blue…pony. A pony? Wait, what? How can that make sense? A talking pony?! There was no way!

Then, it clicked. I motioned upward a little so I was laying on my back, propped up by my arms. I looked at the pony and suddenly grew soft.

"Rainbow Dash…?"

She then lowered her hooves from her face, wet with tears. Sure enough, it was her, Rainbow Dash. She looked awful, her mane was frizzled, her eyes were bright

pink with tears, and her fur was a little dirty from the dirt we sat under. She looked heartbroken. Just then, she spoke.

"I-I was the one who…..who…."

She needed comfort. I rested my left hand upon her back and rubbed her back, up and down slowly to try and calm her. For a pony, she was decent size, definitely

not a "My Little" pony. If I stood, 6 feet tall, she'd probably come up to my bellybutton. She was also…cuter in person.

"..who passed your plane and…m-made it fall from the s-sky!" She cried, suddenly bawling.

So that's what happened….she flew past my flight and the wind caused turbulence…it all made sense.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I couldn't help it! I-I tried to stop, but I couldn't! I couldn't see where I was going either!" She cried some more, "I felt so awful when I saw a

huge plane fall to the ground, and it was all my fault!" She was now crying so much she began to cough. I knew she needed to calm down or else she'd tire

herself out, so I did the only thing I could think of. I reached over for her cyan colored body and wrapped my arms around her, softly hugging her back to comfort

until she stopped crying.

She sniffled and inhaled quickly, as you do when you have been crying for a long time, then began to breathe normally. She whimpered here and there, but finally,

she wrapped her hooves around me. Just the two of us, hugging in the middle of nowhere, trying to comfort each other until we were better. She was real soft and

quite delicate. As soon as she clenched back onto me, all these emotions came into my heart. All the emotions of care, productivity, and sensitivity. She was scared

and heartbroken, and now back on Earth too! That's another thing I just realized! …Was this like My Little Dashie, all over again? I decided to think about that later,

because right now, Rainbow needed comfort.

Finally, a few minutes later, we let go of each other and looked at us, all dirty and brokenhearted. I sighed and looked down at her hooves. She did the same then

said,

"Where are we…?"

I looked around to see the setting. There was nothing but trees. Dense, wide trees that stretched for miles. I then looked back at her and shrugged.

"I don't know…but we'll get out of this."

She nodded slowly and softly, then shivered from the evening breeze. I shivered a bit too and looked around once more for some shelter. I couldn't find much other

than the wreckage of the plane, but it was the only thing. I slowly got up, regained my balance and looked down at Rainbow Dash.

"Come on…there's shelter over here in the plane. I'll lead us to a less dangerous part and we can rest there until morning and try to find a way out of here…because everything that was here, is gone…"

I immediately thought of my Mom and Sister, and how they could very well be dead. I teared up a little thinking about it, but then Rainbow Dash got up, and saw

my tears.

"Don't cry…please…let's just go to the plane so we can rest…" She said, looking up at me with a broken look.

I sniffed, then wiped the tears away, nodding to the cyan pony. We then looked toward the shattered aircraft and headed for it, both brokenhearted and saddened.

But since THE actual Rainbow Dash was next to me…I began to feel a little better. But what she would say next confused

me to no other level…

"It's good to see you again…I missed you.."

* * *

><p>(Whew! Chapter 4 is finished! I hope you guys liked this one! Pretty hard, emotional stuff, but it'll get better soon! Keep up the reviews and favorites, I love seein' em! Chapter Five tomorrow!)<p>

~LS


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Old Times"

* * *

><p>The night had settled overhead of Rainbow Dash and I. The air was cool and the wind had died down to a breath or so every now and then. With<p>

no light, other than the fire I built with some sticks and gasoline I found leaking out of the jet engine, it was really dark, especially in the middle

of the thick trees we sat under. There was only a gallon or so left for the fire from the engines, because most of the fuel was burned off in a fire

after the plane crash landed. After talking a little bit with Rainbow Dash, that's actually how she saw me, from the smoke trail in the sky. It really

made me think though, if it were THAT high that she could've seen it, how did any human not see it? Man, guess we were WAY out in the middle

of nowhere...

If I had to guess, I would say it was probably 10 o'clock, and the moon began to come out. This moon, especially with no other light sources near

us, gleamed so bright that it looked as if we had a dim spotlight overtop us. The full moon was one thing though, but another thing stood out

more than that, was all the stars. There were billions of them, shining brightly above us, a few twinkling down. I kept looking up and seeing all

these miniature white sparks, which made me think how big this universe really was. I mean, THE Rainbow Dash was sitting next to me. If that

doesn't say this universe is huge, I have no idea what would. Still though, all of those stars above us was an incredible sight. One that I hoped I

would loose anytime soon.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash looked up at the sky too, her eyes studying each individual star. She then spoke to me, ever since the moment we met, and said,

"There's a ton of stars in the sky…I wonder which one is…my home.."

Wow. That was pretty deep. So deep, I could literally feel it hit my chest. I then sighed, looking down at the fire I built, which wasn't even that

good, but it kept us warm. I then eyed her again and her eyes were still glued to the sky. Then, out of nowhere, I blurted out,

"I think you're looking up at my family…"

That got her attention. She looked back at me and had a surprised, confused look on her cyan colored face. She even tilted her head a little,

which was so adorable I almost aww'ed.

"W-what?" She softly replied.

I nodded.

"When I was on the plane…my Mom and my Sister were sitting a few seats behind me. When we went down…I'm sure they didn't make it…and I

never got a chance to see them before they did…"

That hit Dash harder than what she said to me. She gasped, put her hooves to her mouth and squinted her eyes together, looking as if she'd cry

again. But all that had came out was a few deep breaths and whimpering. I guess she didn't want to cry in front of me anymore, and this was

helping her calm down. I could see though that she was loosing that battle, and tears began to form inside her beautiful eyes. I couldn't take her

pain anymore. I slid over to her and put my arm around her, showing my support and care as she sniffled. She then, did something that made

me "aww" to her. She had rested her head upon me and nuzzled herself into my arm. She looked at me and giggled, hearing my aww. I smiled a

little and looked down at her for a moment.

This poor pony…so innocent. She didn't mean to hurt a soul, and if one was in danger, she would prevent it. She never wanted anything bad to

happen to anyone, for it would mentally break her down. I felt so awful for Rainbow, because it really wasn't her fault. Another thing that she

had mentioned to me was that Twilight and her were only working on a experimented stunt! She wanted to double the speed of her original

Rainboom by being casted by a spell while flying. But it had turned out, once Twilight had shot her with the spell, it was way too much power and

she doubled it, but tripled it. She had to be going around double Mach speed, which was insane when some of the fighter jets can't even reach

that fast. She also mentioned how she couldn't see when was flying, because the speed would dry out and burn her eyes, so there was no way

she could've even seen our aircraft until she was real close to it. It was a good thing she didn't hit it too, because she couldn't have survived that

blow, and I didn't want that to happen to her anyway. But the thing I thought was neat, was that she actually steered out of the way of our

plane, to not prevent any more severe ripples in the air. She mentioned that if she went right over it, rather than on the right of it, it could've

teared the plane apart in mid-flight. I could only imagine that outcome…and I didn't want to.

"Ow!" She suddenly blurted out. I immediately attracted my hand back and saw that her wing looked damaged. She close her eyes tight and

tried to comfort the pain with her hoof by reaching over her back. She couldn't reach it though.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, "Do you need my help?"

She exhaled through her mouth and nodded. I took my hand gently pressed it against her left wing, which was slightly torn. A slight torn wing to

her was like my chest wound to me, nothing too serious, but it hurt for a few hours. I looked at it once more before telling her that it was torn a

little down the middle. She sighed and nodded back.

"I figured," She said, "When I barely saw your plane, I turned as hard as I could so I didn't hit it. I guess I was going too fast and I tore it.."

I looked at the ground, frowning slightly. This sucked, honestly. She didn't even mean to do anything like this! I felt so awful...

"It'll be ok," She added, "It'll heal in a day or so…this already happened back home anyway…nothing big."

"Alright." I replied, not knowing what to really do. So instead of talking, I just looked up through the trees and saw the big, full moon shining

down.

"Princess Luna's moon is nice tonight.." Rainbow Dash suddenly said.

It was like she took the words right out of my mouth. I wanted to say them, but she would've looked at me weird and asked how I knew

Princess Luna. I probably would've laughed, shrugged and said something about my dream. That damn dream that felt so real…so life lik-

Oh wait, yeah, now I remember. Rainbow Dash said something a few hours ago about how it was good to see me again and that she missed me.

I was so confused when she said that. Good thing I remembered.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

She looked over at me, tilting her head again, waiting for my question.

"What did you mean a few hours ago when you said that it was good to see me again…and that you missed me?"

She chuckled a little, looking at me with a surprised, yet humorous look.

"Do you not remember? Anything at all?" She replied.

Okay, now I was completely lost.

"W-what would I remember?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, suddenly getting soft again like someone broke bad news to her.

"When you came to Equestria…"

What...

"N-no I never came…at least I thought I didn't! I mean…I dreamt I did…" I confessed.

She sighed once more, her tone now a little bummed and saddened.

"No…you coming to Equestria was real. We didn't want you to feel like…I did when I came to Earth that one time and had to leave my dad…

When I left Earth and had to start all over in Ponyville…I-I couldn't! I missed my dad...my room…everything!"

My Little Dashie….it really happened….

She continued.

"...We didn't want to put you through that when you left…"

Something didn't make sense to me, so I asked,

"But, why did I have to leave…?"

She frowned.

"You were never an equestrian citizen…you couldn't stay…Princess Luna and Princess Celestia did everything they could to extend the sentence

of you staying, but it soon came down to either forcing you to leave or else the Princesses would be in a lot of trouble…I'm sorry…Lone."

Holy shit…my OC name. That made my eyes widen. It was real...

"I wouldn't have went back too if it came down to that…" I managed to choke out after all the information that was just given to me. "Didn't

everyone miss me…and Applejack…"

Her ears drooped suddenly, then she spoke, her voice still scratchy.

"We were all depressed for a little while…especially Applejack. You played a huge role being with us Lone…you began to feel as if you've always

been there…like there was a seventh best friend in the group…it was like tearing a little part of each of our hearts out…but we had to! Or else the

Princesses would've lost their place as royalty, and Ponyville would've been in jeopardy!"

"I know…I get it. It's okay Dash…see, I woke up in my real, human bed and thought the whole thing was a dream…but now that you say it really

happened…"

I stopped there and shook my head silently, looking down at the ground. This time, Rainbow Dash put her right wing around my body to show

her support. Since her wing was so light and delicate, I couldn't really feel it…but I knew it was there. I looked over at her, seeing her give that

smirk that she gives everypony back on Equestria, and it made me smile back. Suddenly then, I got a huge feeling of confidence and strength.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, we'll get out of here. Since you can't fly, and I can only walk for now…we'll leave by morning and head out to find

where we are. We'll be rescued, don't worry. We'll stick together, just like the good times." I couldn't help smiling after saying that.

She nodded and laid down, getting comfortable enough to go to sleep.

"You're right Lone. Never give up!" She finally laughed and smiled a full smile at me. It felt amazing to make the pegasus feel happy and

confident once again, because that was the Rainbow Dash everypony knew, and that I knew.

Seeing Dash lay down and get ready to sleep made me tired too. I laid on my back, my head parallel to hers, and looked up through the trees.

"Think Princess Luna's looking down on us right now, telling us everything will be okay?" I asked Rainbow.

Little did I know that Rainbow was already tuckered out and fast asleep on my side. I smiled a little, sighed, then looked up at the sky once more

before drifting off to sleep.

"I know she is. I just know it."

* * *

><p>(Chapter Five is history! Haha, hope you guys liked! Positive vibes are a-comin' back! But maybe not so much for Twilight…tune in for the next chapter!)<p>

~LS


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"The Problem; The Solution"

* * *

><p>"What have I done!? What have I done?!"<p>

Twilight immediately knew what just happened. All of the feelings and thoughts she felt tried to tell her, but she ignored every one. She couldn't

believe how stupid she was! She knew this wouldn't end well, and yet, she still carried on with Rainbow's plan! What kind of ruler does that?

What kind of ruler lets her best friend carry on a very dangerous idea that could've ended with a diabolical solution?! She was on the brink of

hating herself after what she just let Rainbow do…but she needed guidance first. After all, no pony was perfect.

Deep down, Twilight had actually felt her friendship with the others to be lacking, especially with Rainbow Dash. Yes, she knew she didn't have as

much time as she did before she came Princess to be with them, but there was a big job to do! Lots of ponies to make happy and keep safe! But,

the antagonizing feeling she felt deep down in her heart always bothered her while tackling these simple tasks. After all, the one thing she kept

thinking about was her immortality! Now that she became a royal princess, just like Princess Celestia and Luna, she was immortal. Her friends

now, that was a different story. She kept thinking how her Princess royalty spot will always be with her, but her friends won't! Some time, much

further into the future, nature would take it's course toward Twilight's friends, and she won't get a chance to see them again, ever. She never did

realize the pros and cons of being a royal Princess. And quite frankly, she didn't like them! To her, being with her friends and family would mean

MUCH more to her than any Princess getup. But since she took the offer and carried it on…there was no turning back from it. She had a job to

do, and it had to be done. It's what she had been training for!

Twilight had been flying for a few minutes now, her wings majestically flapping through the now-eveing sky. Ponyville's time was just about the

same as Earths, maybe a few hours earlier or so. Twilight would know too, because she was there one time. The time Rainbow Dash was first

sent there and Princess Celestia, as well as Twilight and her friends had to retrieve her. She didn't really like Earth, however. Though she had

never taken a well deserved look at it, she thought of Earth as a place ponies go to when something bad happens, since the only times she had

gone there is to fix a conflict or find a resolution! And now that I, personally, thought about it, Twilight didn't like Earth when I was there either!

When Celestia and the others could see me that one time, and since everypony saw my school, she quite frankly hated it. She hated how

everything looked, everyone acted to others, and how the setting gave her a chilling, tense feeling. Well, she was right. I mean, Earth is

definitely NO Ponyville by any means whatsoever. Earth had it's conflicts, and quite honestly, Ponyville too. But Earth's conflicts and human

interactions were FAR below Ponyville's standards. It was "Treat others they want to be treated" and "Happiness and Friendship is key" in

Ponyville, heck, Equestira's setting. I dare someone nowadays to find these two sayings still present, because the only way I personally saw it

was "Stay to yourself or be hunted like a wolf".

Twilight flew up to the royal castle and barged through the main wooden doors. The royal guards, as they were commanded, asked her how she

was doing. Twilight though, without any stops, rushed past them and yelled back,

"No time! I need to fix something!"

The guards, confused in their armor, looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to guarding the main entrance.

Twilight galloped as fast as she could to where Princess Celestia was. She would go to both Princesses, but Celestia knew more about this issue,

since she had been to and seen Earth a few times. She was quite displeased of Earth too, just like Twilight. She didn't see any real value or

friendship throughout it's setting, but when it involves someone she knows, and favors, she does whatever she can to set things right. Just like a

true, powerful leader should do.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia! Where are you?!" Twilight cried out inside the long, echoing hallways.

Finally, Princess Celestia had heard Twilight's calls and came outside from her room. Since the sun was setting, Celestia's job was no longer

needed until the sun needed to be raised tomorrow morning.

"What is it Princess Twilight? Is everythink okay?" She asked, looking down fondly upon the purple Alicorn.

"I-It's Rainbow Dash! I-I….I did an awful thing…" She replied, her ears drooping, as well as her tears coming upward.

Princess Celestia said no words, but nodded in agreement. She turned and directed Twilight into her room, to where it would be more private.

Twilight followed behind the tall, white Alicorn, still holding back the tears of basically loosing her best friend to a place she downright hated.

Finally, a few moments later, Princess Celestia closed her bedroom door, turned around and gently looked at Twilight while she walked back to her

bedside, where Twilight was sitting against. Twilight, now teary-eyed, looked back at Celestia, then downward.

"Twilight…what happened to your friend, Rainbow Dash…?"

Twilight tried to speak, but all that came out were cracks in her voice, then some sniffling, then finally, she let it all out. All of the emotion that

was built up inside her. All of the sadness from Dash's disappearance, the feelings of being a ruler, and all of the emotion from missing her friends.

All of this out, in one sudden burst of tears and agony. She immediately turned her body over and began crying onside Celestia's bed. Not seeing

this much out of Twilight before, Princess Celestia rushed over to her and kneeled down, putting her left wing over Twilight's body to calm her

down. It did a little bit of assistance, but there were still lots of wounds to patch.

"R-Rainbow Dash asked me…if I-I wanted to help her with an e-experiment she was working on…" Twilight finally choked out.

Princess Celestia nodded and tilted her head for her to go on, her wing still wrapped around Twilight.

"I casted m-my spell to make her Rainboom increase in speed and….and…" She suddenly held her breath to avoid crying once more.

"…she went too fast? Did she hit something? Is she okay?" Celestia asked, trying to put the final piece of the puzzle together.

Twilight shook her head, then looked weakly at the white Alicorn.

"She disappeared from going too fast and she's….gone." She finally said.

Princess Celestia, once again, said nothing. She physically looked around her room, mentally searching for answers she could try in order to

restore Rainbow's place on Equestria. Then, she asked Twilight a question that started it all, once again.

"Where do you think she is…"

Twilight shrugged and got up, walking over to Celestia's bedroom window. She looked outside. Ponyville was still lit with the aroma of lanterns,

lights and Princess Luna's moon above. She sighed once more, then began to calm down as if the moon was her inner-peace. She then closed

her eyes, tight, imagining the different places her friend could have been transported to. Then it hit her. It was certain, and how could she tell?

She felt something. Something…relieving as she looked into Luna's risen moon. She turned, looked at Celestia and said,

"There on Planet Earth…again."

Princess Celestia looked at her confused, as if she had just been offended.

"Are you sure, Twilight? We haven't had any recent problems with…Earth…or anywhere else ever since we had to send that one pony of yours

back…oh, what was his name now?"

It took Twilight milliseconds to remember my name, and for some unknown reason why…I wonder if I really meant that much to her. She also

remembered my best in-real-life friend too, Chandler, or his OC, Handsome Bowtie, which I thought was interesting.

"You mean Lone Star…he was from Earth, and his friend…I think his name was Handsome Bowtie…?

She nodded.

"Right, those two. How did we contact Lone Star before when he was on Earth?"

Twilight, now into her mojo of remembering things, said,

"We used a certain, old spell that made us see what Lone saw…but since we don't have a way to get to him, we can't use it…"

Princess Celestia then smiled and looked at Twilight.

"I have a way," She said, "We could put our horns together and contact Rainbow Dash, since she's a true member of the Equestrian population.

It'll be like tracking her, without using the other nonsense we used to use. It will drain our power however, but it will get some answers our way.

Are you up for this idea, Princess Twilight?"

Twilight began to hate hearing the word "idea"…but she nodded and squinted her eyes with determination.

"Don't worry Twilight, we WILL find your friend, Rainbow Dash, no matter where she is." Princess Celestia said.

Twilight nodded once again and said, her determination booming within her voice.

"Whatever it takes, Princess Celestia, whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>(A shorter, to the point, Chapter 5 is complete! This chapter set some new things. One, this was the first chapter to be thought of on the spot<p>

with no help or past notes, and two, it set the tone and POV for a new conflict to be resolved. So here's like a bridge toward the next Chapter if

ya wanna think about it like that! Anywho, hope you liked it! Until the next chapter!)

~LS


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

"Long Distance"

* * *

><p>My eyes suddenly opened from my long nights sleep. Surprisingly, it was a calm nights sleep as well. I blinked once, rubbed my eyes and began to<p>

regain memory of what happened yesterday. It hit me pretty hard too, enough to make me jump. I remembered that I was in a freakin' plane

crash…and I was in the middle of nowhere. There weren't any survivors, well, that I knew of, and I was the only one able to walk out of it. Then I

remembered the feeling of the nosedive, and I almost hurled. It felt like skydiving without a parachute on your back, or for Rainbow Dash's sake,

an Earth Pony with no wings. That had to be cra-

Oh, snap! I totally forgot! Rainbow Dash was with me, asleep still! I suddenly got really happy and exited, turing to where I thought she was.

But, the spot she was originally sleeping from last night was empty. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and looked around the area, which was

still…hundreds of trees. When that didn't work, I got up from where I was sleeping, stretched a little, and walked around the crash site, where

we had camped for the night. I looked throughout the bits and pieces of the plane, and when that didn't work, I began to walk through the

woods. Not having idea where she was, I thought of something to do. Simply call for her!

"Rainbow Dash? Hey, Dash, are you around?"

I didn't hear anything except for the wind, whistling through the green leaves above me. The morning sun gleamed beautifully through them

too, which made me stop for a moment and admire. It reminded me of my old house that I grew up on. We had a few acres of National Park

woods in backyard, and every spring morning, I would see the exact thing I saw now. It was a peaceful image, and I'm glad I honestly saw it

again because it reminded me of happier times. Well, happier times and peaceful scenery.

And then, completely out of nowhere, something jumped straight onto my back. Shocked and surprised, I yelled for a second and fell on my face,

just like I did when I fell out of the damn plane. Now hesitantly breathing, I began to think it was some wild, hungry animal that was looking for

it's breakfast, and I was about to be it. I then, out of pure fright, rolled upward and covered my face with my arms, yelling,

"DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME!"

Then, laughter. Just straight up laughter from a tiny, squeaky little voice. I spread my arms apart just enough to where I could see what had

jumped on me, and what was now laughing at my humiliation.

Of course. It was Rainbow Dash. And she was in tears, but not from sadness, from pure humor.

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face!" Rainbow laughed, gasping for little breaths.

I sighed slightly, shook my head and buried my head into my arms, not only still scared out of my mind, but humiliated in front of the coolest

ponies in all of Equestria. A beautiful, blissful moment turned into a humiliating one just like that.

Rainbow saw my reaction, and didn't seem to like it. In fact, she'd thought I'd laugh along too! Once she saw how uncomfortable I was, she

walked over to me and sat down, looking at me, concerned.

"Hey," she asked, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you that bad…"

I sighed again to cover up my rapid breathing. Truthfully, I was still scared and…not so there at the moment. I mean, I basically free-falled from a

jet, how the hell was I supposed to act?! But, I didn't want to yell or be angry at the poor pony. All she did was try and make me laugh with a

little, harmless scare! So I let it go and put my hard atop of her right shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay…but, please don't do that again…until I get fully better, please?"

Now she felt bad, I could see it on her face. She looked down toward the dirt floor and frowned a little.

"Hey now!" I said suddenly, "Why so glum? You got me really good! Did you see me? I was so scared I thought you were going to eat me!"

She looked up at me and smiled, her mojo returning inside of her. She laughed.

"I wouldn't eat you!" She let out another laugh, then looked at me once again with a fond look. "Thanks for cheering me up Lone, I thought you

hated me for a sec there!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, looking back at her.

"Dash, I could never hate you! You're my friend! I never hate my friends, no matter what they do!" I said, playfully punching her in the

shoulder.

She laughed too and began to blush suddenly. Now that was odd to me. I got the whole prank and the fond look, but why a blush? Was

something up? It actually made me curious to where I wanted to ask her.

"What's that blush for?" I asked, making the question sound a little more humorous then serious.

She shrugged and looked at me different, a lot more different. Her eyes suddenly narrowed towards me and out of nowhere, once again, she

jumped and landed on me, making me fall on my back. She laughed once again as I tried to recall what just happened. I think she did something

else to avoid what I perviously asked…then the memory came flying back into my head. Back when I was in Ponyville, as Lone Star, Rainbow and

I kissed in that cave that one time it was pouring down rain. That was my way of making her feel better once I wanted to date Applejack. Was

Rainbow Dash…still into me? Even as a human?

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's face turned puzzled, then she yelled in terror just like I did a few minutes ago. But, nothing was after her? I

immediately jumped upward and looked down at her.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you okay!? What happened?!"

She then did something I never thought she'd do to me. She shoved me off of her and began to walk away with one of her hooves clamped on

her ear, holding it as if she heard a high pitched noise that I couldn't hear. I looked around, confused for a moment, then followed her back

toward the crash site. I didn't know what just happened with Rainbow Dash for those past few moments, but it bothered me enough to where I

promised I would find out. I bet it bothered her too, so I figured talking about it would make things better.

Once we got back to the crash site, she suddenly let out another yell and said out loud,

"WHAT IS THIS LOUD, RINGING NOISE?! MAKE IT STOP!" She cried.

I felt awful, but I didn't know what I could do! It was her ear, it wasn't like I could make it feel better! I just kneeled down by her and tried to

think of ideas before she really hurt herself. But as I got an idea, she uncovered her ear and looked around again, suddenly putting her ear up

toward the sky.

"Hello? I thought I heard my name..?" Rainbow Dash said.

Out of habit, I looked up to where her ear was pointed to see if something was in the trees. After seeing nothing, I looked down at her and

asked,

"Someone said your name?"

Her face suddenly beamed with joy.

"TWILIGHT! OH MY GOSH!"

What?

She continued.

"Twilight! How can I hear you?! How can you hear me…? What's going on?"

Okay now I was lost, so I asked,

"You're talking to Twilight? How is that even possib-" I stopped there. Rainbow Dash, a character from a fictional cartoon show was standing in

front of me. There was no point.

Rainbow Dash suddenly told Twilight to hang on, and she told me everything. Turns out, Twilight and Princess Celestia had used an older trick to

communicate with Rainbow using a long distance phone-like spell. And they had the capability to come to where she was and help her return

back to Equestria….oh…I saw what was going to happen here. Just like My Little Dashie, the online story I loved, the same thing was about to

happen to me. I'd be alone again with nothing but my thoughts and a crash area. How great that would be...

"Oh..that's great," I said, sounding somewhat pleased for her, "I'm so glad.."

She nodded with a smile and went to go talk to her best friend. Just like I said a second ago, it was now me with my thoughts. I didn't really like

it since it was so quiet. I may have only seen Rainbow Dash for like…16 hours but she made me smile and feel good inside! Without her, I'm

certain I wouldn't have taken this whole thing the way I would've. And now there was a chance I had to find my way out of here by myself? This

sucks...

I sighed again and sat down on a fallen tree that was behind me. I saddened a little inside and looked around, seeing the sun, which was higher

in the sky, begin to get hidden within the tree's shadows. I then looked toward the wrecked plane, then to Dash, then back at the plane. I was so

bummed on what had just happened, that I just looked around, I didn't even have anything to say about anything. See, I thought seeing

Rainbow with my own eyes meant something. Meant something more than just a random sighting, y'know? But, hey, what was I supposed to

know…maybe she just hated Earth and wanted to go back. Maybe she just hated me and wanted to go back. All of these stupid unanswered

questions kept my mind bouncing around. So much, I didn't see Rainbow Dash come back to me.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked suddenly, making me snap back into reality.

I looked at the ground and fiddled around my fingers.

"Nothing really. Just stuff.." I responded with an "out of it" kind of tone.

She nudged me and raised an eyebrow toward me, asking again.

"What are you thinking abouttttt, Lone?"

I came clean with her. I stood up and walked around as I explained.

"Why Twilight called and…for that record, how she did. But that isn't the point. See, when my flight crashed, I thought I'd be a goner. I'm

thankful to still be alive, but all the grief of loosing my family would've hit me real hard…but since you're here with me…It's made it a lot easier.

You still bring me happiness when I need it, and I love that your here with me…I don't want to see you leave yet, Rainbow Dash…I don't know if

I'd honestly take it.."

I stopped there. There was nothing more to say.

She looked at me, her eyes wide with concern and care, and walked her way over to me. She then hugged me around my neck and nuzzled her

muzzle into the side of my neck. After that few seconds, she put her hoof on my left shoulder and looked at me with her determined eyes.

"Lone, as you told me earlier, you'll stand by me. It's my duty to do the same, after all, that's what friends do for each other." She said, with a

smile on her face. Seeing hers made me get mine back.

"I can see why your Element is Loyalty, Rainbow. Thank you…it means a lot." I responded, hugging her back. She seemed to like me hugging her,

because whenever I did, she'd coo a little. Not very loud, but loud enough to where I could hear. I found it cute and welcomed it.

After our miniature heart to heart, I asked her,

"So, when are Twilight and Princess Celestia coming?"

Rainbow shrugged a little and tilted her head again. She did that a lot.

"They said anytime from a few minutes to tomorrow. I guess we'll have to see."

I nodded and looked at the plane once more. It was chilling to look too…knowing the things that happened in that damn aircraft. But Rainbow

kept me going from anything that passed negatively through my head, and with her by my side, I knew I'd make it out. Or better yet, I knew

WE'D make it out.

I guess that's what true friendship really was. Hmm!

* * *

><p>(Another Chapter finished! This one had me tricked up a little, lots of things to come up with. Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll TRY to get a chapter a<p>

day in, but I'm getting busy, and that may get extended, but not too much! Until the next chapter!)

~LS


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Feelings and Waits"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and I spent most of the day waiting for Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle to arrive from Ponyville after Rainbow somehow<p>

heard Twilight's voice earlier this morning. Twilight said how her and Princess Celestia could use their magic to perform an older spell

that could track and contact her friends, which to me, sounded real baffling and quite interesting. But before I could even think about how they

did it, Rainbow had told me that they were coming here, to Earth and help get Rainbow back to Ponyville…and leave me all alone to myself. Now,

I did want Rainbow Dash to be healthy and safe from any harm that might come to her, but…why did she have to leave so soon? I mean, I didn't

really know how she felt about staying with me right now, but her staying with me has made things much easier to deal with. Ever since I saw

her, crying her eyes out for making our plane crash on its way to Dallas, it really broke my heart and made me want to care for her. I had never

seen someone, or somepony for that matter, have that much emotion inside them suddenly come out like that. Something else was bothering

her that she kept inside of her, which was something I could honestly relate to. Some of the stuff was real private, or some of it I never bothered

to say really because, who would listen?

I looked over to Rainbow, who was sitting on a log I had gotten for the fire last night. She didn't do anything really, except reach her hoof over to

her back and touch her torn, blue wing. It had healed a little bit since yesterday, but nothing close to 100 percent. She'd either try and stretch it,

or if that hurt too much, she'd rub it with her hoof to try and ease the pain. I felt bad for the poor pegasus, really I did. I wanted to help her by

massaging it myself, but I'd figure it would hurt her since I had hands and I was a little stronger than she was. I just sat there, looking across at

her with my elbows resting on my knees and my hands on both of my cheeks. Other than her, I wasn't in any real pain anymore…well, physical

pain. My soar muscles had felt better and the gash on my chest began to heal nicely, only leaving a cut mark. But no physical pain could be worse

then how I was feeling inside, mentally. So much had happened in the past 24 hours. I was in a plane crash, my family is very well killed, and I

was stuck out in the middle of nowhere, and God knows when Dash and I will be rescued…or if we will be.

Rainbow Dash suddenly groaned in boredom and fell back off the long, smacking her back on the soft dirt under us. It surprised me actually, I

thought that would hurt her wing, but I guess not. She then blew out an exhaled breath and asked me in an annoyed tone,

"When is Twilight and Celestia going to get here?"

I straightened my posture and looked over at her two cyan hooves, looking like they were floating in mid air. I stood up from my spot and walked

over to her slowly, putting my hands in my pants pockets.

"I don't know," I replied, "She said a few minutes or tonight for all she knew."

Rainbow Dash groaned again and stood up so she was sitting kind of like a dog would. She then looked at me with a bored look and tilted her

head again. She saw something…different about me. Different enough to where she felt something was bothering me.

"Hey, are you okay? Something up?" She asked.

Frankly, something was up! Not much of the whole rescue and Twilight thing, but all the stuff Rainbow Dash was doing. She jumped on me and

scared me half to death, but then blushed when I asked her if she still liked me. And I didn't even mention this before too, but last night, in the

middle of the night, I had woken up to put out the fire. As I got up and attended to it, Rainbow Dash, who had been sleeping next to

me the entire night, began to whine in her sleep like a dog would! I turned around and saw in her sleep she had her hooves out, looking like she

needed or wanted a hug! I thought something was up, so I walked back toward her and as soon as I sit down next to her, she felt my arm and

reached for it. Real confused by what she was doing, I gave her my arm and the next thing that happened really made me think..

She began to cuddle my arm like I was her baby blanket or something.

I gasped silently and decided that the fire could wait, and besides, it wasn't going anywhere. So I laid back down and stargazed for a little before I

went back to sleep. After a few minutes, I began to feel tired enough and slowly drifted off. But, something caught my ear before I did. Since I

had given Rainbow my arm for her to hold, she had been much happier and even had a little smile on her face. I turned my head toward hers

and saw the cute grin, and as I looked at it a little more, her eyes slowly started to come up. She had woken up a little and saw she was glued

onto my arm. She then looked over at me and sighed peacefully, closing her eyes again, saying a sentence I won't forget anytime soon...

"Thank you…I'm glad I'm here with you…"

It melted my heart. She cared for me…and she was glad I was there for her. Oh the feelings inside me…all of the emotion…I couldn't hold it. I

began to choke up with tears after everything that had happened. I breathed heavier and tears came out of my eyes. Rainbow could tell what

was going on too, so she opened her eyes again, still with that little smile on her face, and touched one of her hooves to my wet cheek and drew

me closer to her. She then rested her head against mine and snuggled me into her. Out of pure emotion, I took my right arm and put it around

her, crying softly into her. She'd just softly move her hoof back and forth, calming me down. Eventually, I calmed down and began to breathe

softly again. Even though I was done, she still kept her hoof on my cheek and held my arm with the other. I decided to still keep my right arm

over her, and then I whispered to her,

"Thank y-you…I'm glad him here with you too…"

"Hey!" Rainbow said again, suddenly snapping me out of my trance, "Are you okay? You seem out of it!"

I looked down and nodded. She moved over on the log she was sitting on and motioned me over to sit with her. I looked at the spot, then walked

over and sat down. Rainbow Dash looked over at my face as I did, but I didn't look her back. I didn't want to start crying or tearing up or

anything like I did last night. I mean, Rainbow saw another side of me last night, and I didn't want to think that was all I did.

"Last night, when you grabbed my arm and put your head to mine….and this morning when I asked if you still liked me, but you just blushed

and jumped on me again…." I stopped there and bit my lower lip, trying to think of a quick answer to everything.

"I know…" She said suddenly, "See…I did mean those things to support and make you feel better…but…i-it's true…I do still like you…maybe more

than a friend.."

I knew it.

"I thought so…" I replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't just tell you…I just…thought you still liked Applejack, so I figured I wouldn't be all soft…but last night when you started crying,

I couldn't help it…so I comforted you in a way I would if I were more than your friend…"

"Well, I kind of liked it…" I admitted.

She looked shocked at me.

"You did?"

I nodded and smiled.

"You really comforted me back to normal last night, and you made me feel all cared for and warm inside, despite all that's happened. That's

another reason why I don't want you to leave if Princess Celestia and Twilight show up…because you make me happy and keep me feeling cared

for...and safe….maybe not so much when you jumped on me, but that's besides the point." I let out a little giggle when I said that.

She giggled too, and looked at me again with a fond look and blushed. I could tell she still really liked me based on how she tried to show it. And

since she really liked me, what harm was there to really like her back? I mean we were the only two people….ponies….whatever around right

now. Might as well show some care for each other without it being all awkward!

"I do see where you're coming from, Dash," I continued, "And I think it's pretty cool of you to still like me for all this time. It shows how caring

and compassionate you are for others, or the person…or pony you like. So…I think I really like you too.."

She gasped a little and smiled wide, blushing brightly. She suddenly hugged me and nuzzled herself into my chest. Smiling now, since I made her

extremely happy, I rested my arm around her and accepted the hug. Once it broke though…she did something that will always stick with me.

She looked into my eyes and began to tilt her head slowly, then she closed her eyes and eased in closer to my face, setting herself up to kiss me.

Woah. Just….didn't expect that.

I didn't really know what to do, but I didn't want to upset her after coming all this way, so I went in to kiss her back. We were so close of doing

so, but then a huge bright light beamed out of thin air, scaring us both. We jumped backward, off the long and looked at the huge light source

ahead of us. We didn't know what was about to happen, so we held each other to keep calm.

Suddenly, two figures started to form out of the bright light. Two other ponies.

Oh shit….they came. Twilight and Celestia…they were here….

What did this mean now…for Rainbow Dash and I…?

* * *

><p>(Shorter-ish Chapter Eight done! This chapter was mainly to describe the mood and feelings behind Dash and I, showing our relationship<p>

through everything that's happened. I hope you liked it, because I needed emotional music to get the mood right, and I honest to God chocked

up at one point. I didn't cry, but I was touched for a few moments. I hope you were too. Chapter Nine up next! Stay tuned!)

~LS


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Silent Efforts"

* * *

><p>The light that shined brightly in front of Dash and I was nearly blinding. It was like staring into the sun for a long period of time. It even hurt to<p>

look at one point, so I looked behind me and blinked a few times to try and regain my eyesight. I could see through the orange smudges inside

my eyes that Rainbow Dash was doing exactly what I was too. Both of us looked away and ducked a little, just in case something bad were to

happen. I mean, we kind of knew already what was happening, but we weren't sure if this was Twilight and Princess Celestia appearing. It

could've been something way different. We didn't want to take any second chances, so we hid behind the log we were sitting upon a few minutes

ago and waited until the huge, bright light faded away.

As quickly though as it happened, the light vanished. Rainbow and I quickly looked at each other, then at the top of the log. She nudged me to

look up and make sure everything was okay. I looked back at her and shrugged, not really wanting to go and see. She grunted and rolled her

eyes, then peaked overtop the log and gasped. As soon as she gasped, I grew curious and wanted to know what she just saw. So I peaked

overtop the log too, and I gasped just as much as Rainbow did.

There, standing majestically, stood Princess Celestia and, now, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Back when I was in Ponyville, Twilight wasn't a Princess yet, she was still completing her studies. Seeing her now, her horn slightly longer and her

beautiful, lavender wings pressed against her sides, she looked a lot more….elegant and superior. I was impressed.

After the light went away, both of the Princesses opened their eyes and looked around, seeing the trees and evening sunlight that still shined

through, though it was almost time for it to set. Twilight was the first to notice Rainbow Dash's face peeping over a log, and as she saw it, she

suddenly galloped over to her and smiled wide.

"Rainbow Dash!" She said with joy, reuniting with her best friend.

Rainbow Dash jumped out of her spot and went up to meet with her friend. Upon exchanges, they hugged and laughed, saying how they

were so glad to see each other again and how they missed each other. Since Rainbow already met up with the two mares, I figured it was my

turn. I got up from where I was sitting and walked upward toward them. Twilight, not being used to ponies her height, looked up a little bit to see

my face, which was still a little dirty and cut.

"H-Hi there…Twil-"

"Lone Star…" She said, interrupting me from introducing myself. Oh, that was right. Ponyville. Me. There. With them as a human.

Duh.

Twilight suddenly stopped hugging Rainbow Dash and galloped over to me now, running into my arms. She hugged me close and nuzzled her

head into my chest. She was warm, and I could tell from the way I looked down at her, she was blushing. I guess she must've really missed me

too. I really didn't hope that Twilight had some secret crush on me too, like Rainbow Dash did, or else that could've gotten awkward. I figured

not, but based on how long she hugged me for, and with that blush lasting the remainder of the hug, I'd say I didn't know for sure.

"It's so great to see you once again, Lone!" She said, breaking the hug and looking at me. I smiled back at her and nodded, saying how it was

great to see her too.

Just then, Princess Celestia walked over to us, looking down at me since I went to hug Twilight. She didn't have much emotion on her face…

which actually surprised me. She just stood there and looked at me with a blank, motionless expression. It even caught Twilight's attention.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked her, "Are you okay? Is something the matter?"

Celestia did nothing but shake her head and look at the ground. Was she mad at me? Wait…I didn't even do anything! What the heck?

But before I could even start to think that, Rainbow Dash suddenly walked up to us and asked,

"So Twilight, when can we go back home?"

Aw man…she had to ask that quickly..? I could see she just wanted to go home based on how she put it toward her friend. But her friend had

other issues.

"Well…we'd take you back now…but we drained almost all of our power just to teleport to where you were." Twilight said.

"That's correct," Celestia added. "We wanted to show our support and stay here with you…even if it takes a longer time for our magic to

regenerate."

Yes. This meant they couldn't do it now, and based on how they said it, it could take a little longer than expected. This meant more company and

support!

Rainbow Dash though, seemed a little disappointed. Now I really began to wonder...

"Awwh! I hope so soon, I miss everypony on Equestria!" She whined a little.

I frowned a little and looked over at Twilight first, seeing her normal, happy smile. It made me feel good inside that she was reunited once again,

but Rainbow Dash told me earlier on that her and Twilight haven't spent that much time together lately, and she was effected by it. I wondered if

Twilight felt the same too, because if she did, this would be a good way for them to talk it out. Because based on how Rainbow told me, it seemed

as if talking soon was the best.

I then looked at Princess Celestia next. All she did was look down at Rainbow Dash and Twilight, who resumed talking a few seconds prior. I

couldn't make up what her deal was. I mean, she didn't even say Hi to me when she saw me. She just…literally stared me down until I looked

away like I committed the worst crime she's ever seen or something. It made me really confused, because back in Ponyville, she'd always have a

smile or grin on her face! It concerned me, deeply. This wasn't the Celesita I knew…and I'm sure this isn't the Celesita the others knew either.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed since Twilight and Princess Celestia arrived. Night had fallen upon us and the fire I put together burned brightly against the<p>

trees and scrap metal behind us. Twilight and Celestia still hadn't known what had happened yet, or for that matter, why I was here. So after we

began talking a little, I brought it up.

"So I suppose you two are wondering why I ended up here with Rainbow Dash, huh?" I asked the two mares.

Twilight nodded and directed her attention to my story, whereas Princess Celestia just sat and stared at the fire. I wait a moment until she said

something, but she never ended up saying a word. So, like she wasn't there, I continued and told Twilight.

"I was in that plane over there," I said, pointing to the huge mass of metal behind me, "And we were flying 30,000 feet up in the air."

Twilight began to conclude what had happened, and by the look on her face, she looked terrified.

"Rainbow's Rainboom passed our aircraft and sent it out of control, making it crash land here…a-and I was the only known survivor…"

Twilight gasped, putting her hoof over her mouth. That one line also caught Celetia's attention, because she looked over at me, finally. Though I

didn't feel like talking at the second, I looked back at Celestia and raised an eyebrow.

"There you are!" I said, laughing a little since this was the first time we made eye to eye contact in a few hours. Celestia though, didn't laugh.

Instead, she began to sadly frown. So much, I looked at her confused. She began to frown and then, like a light switch, began to tear up.

What the heck was happening with her...

"Princess Celesita…?" I asked over to her.

She did nothing but close her eyes and walk away from the fire. Twilight and Rainbow Dash both looked at each other with utter shock, wanting

to get up and go see what was the matter with her. I felt though, that I needed to attend to this, not them.

"No," I said, holding a hand out for them to stay put, "I feel as if this is something I need to do. You two keep talking and watching the fire, I'll

be back in a few minutes.."

The nodded and motioned me to go quickly before anything else happened. I looked toward the part of the woods Celestia disappeared into and

started my way toward her. I felt as if this wasn't about to go well but I didn't know why! I've never, EVER seen her like this, even in episodes

I've watched on YouTube! She was happy, understanding and a great ruler. Seeing her suddenly break down from nothing honestly scared me.

This was Princess Celestia we were talking about! Not Rarity! She wasn't know to break down like she did and walk away from her friends. I

needed to do something fast before something serious happens.

I just hope I wasn't too late...

* * *

><p>( A very short Chapter Nine done! Reason why it's so short? Im setting the mood up for all of these issues. Setting the mood for EACH ONE<p>

THAT HAPPENS (theres foreshadowing) and giving the audience some cliffhangers. Since this is happening, a few future chapters may be on the

short side, but it will be best for the story. Until next chapter!)

~LS


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Royal Pains"

* * *

><p>I roamed and roamed through the darkness of night as the low branches and sudden twigs churched as I stepped on them. I looked around for<p>

the slightest sign that Princess Celestia could've left, so I could find where she went. The little stunt she pulled back at the campsite really

bothered me deeply. Whenever I talked or told a story, she wouldn't look at me directly. And when she did for that matter, she had a blank

expression on her face that looked of pure boredom, or as if she had an issue with me. At least, that's what I originally thought, until she

suddenly frowned with utter sadness and began to tear up a little. Right as I ask her what the issue was to, she just closed her eyes tight and

stood up, leaving the campsite, and all of us. I mentioned before that this wasn't the Celestia I had seen or known, and I'm almost certain

Twilight and Rainbow Dash haven't either. I kept my eye out for any little paths that Celestia could've walked through, but as closely as I

searched, I couldn't find anything. The area I looked for her looked exactly as the time I first saw it here, untouched. I sighed and shook my

head, not knowing what to do now. I was out of options.

I looked one last time, then turned to head back toward the campsite. I didn't want to break the bad news to Twilight and Rainbow Dash though,

telling them I was a failure for not finding Princess Celestia during this hour of night. I could only imagine the looks on their faces if I were to say

so. I bet they would be upset and loose hope for their ruler, and it would all be on me for not finding her. What if-

Suddenly, I looked to my right and saw a white blob in the distance. Grabbing the branches ahead of me and pushing them out of the way, I was

almost certain it was her. She was sitting down, looking up at the sky, surprisingly with no trees in her line of sight. I stepped over a fallen tree

and walked my way over to the Princess, who didn't move a muscle.

Finally, I had reached her. She kept sitting though, looking up at the sky. And to my surprise, this area had no trees! In fact, we were on a huge

stoned floor, which overlooked a valley below. It reminded me of the one at Sweet Apple Acres back in Appleloosa, the one Applejack and I looked

over at sunset. But this time, instead of a valley of apple trees and Applejack, it was a valley of grass and Princess Celestia.

I walked up to her, but not too close enough to scare her. I tilted my head a little and looked ahead to see what she was looking at directly. Well,

it was quite hard to tell actually. All she did was look at the sky, or the moon to be more specific. She would still let out an occasional sniffle or

cough after her crying earlier, which meant she still wasn't back to normal yet. I needed to do this now.

"T-that was quite a performance back there, Princess…" I said, joking around to lighten the mood a little.

She jumped a little and let out a yelp in fear, not knowing I was right behind her. She looked startled as she finally looked at me truly, seeing that

it was only me and no one else. She then calmed down a little, turned her back on me and looked down into the valley below, sighing aloud.

Okay, either she was really angry with me or she just didn't want to speak to me. Either way, I was getting to the bottom of this.

"Princess…what's bothering you…I want to help…." I asked her softly.

She shook her head and suddenly inhaled quickly, and from the sound of it, she had tears coming once again. Then, she finally spoke.

"Why would you want to talk to me…after what I did…"

What…?

I walked over to her so we sat side by side, my soft and caring side showing so she'd eventually feel comforted enough to tell me everything that

was upsetting her.

"After what you did?" I said, confused, "What do you mean..?"

She took her right hoof and wiped her tears away, which made more fall out. The way her tears shimmered in the moonlight made a huge

impact on me, based on overall beauty, and comfort. And to show it, I rested my right hand on her left shoulder and looked her in her wet, hurt

eyes. Then, she looked down to where we were sitting and explained everything.

"When…I teleported you away from Equestria…I never forgave myself for putting you through that…"

Oh...

"Princess…" I said softly, "What you did wasn't your fault…you had to do it or else your title as ruler could've been in jeopardy!"

She nodded and finally looked at me in my eyes, which shined back up at hers from the full moon's glow.

"Look," I continued, "Rainbow Dash told me the whole thing, and when she did, I never was upset with you. In fact, I thought of what you did

as a royal and responsible action. I never would've stayed if it meant that your job was in trouble. A-And the fact that you kept extending my

time there was so nice of you…it really showed how much of a great ruler you are.."

She began to chock up again, but this time, I was here to stop it. I got up from my spot, and since she was tall enough to match my height

when I stood, I gave her a hug to stop her from crying again. But it was too late. Before I knew it, she had began to cry once more into my

shoulder, making my shirt sleeve wet. I didn't care for it being wet though, I just cared about Princess Celestia becoming herself again.

She cried for a few moments as I hugged her close, then she finally stopped and put her hoof around me, embracing the hug I gave her. It was

really different from Rainbow Dash's hug though since she was a little smaller than Celestia. It actually felt like a human hug, rather then a pony

hug. Then, she spoke once more, still hugging me.

"W-What kind of ruler sends a-away somepony? I-I could never forgive myself for doing so!" She whimpered.

I did the only thing I could think of to show my care and support. Besides, Rainbow liked when I did it. So I began to motion my hand up and

down on her back so she would feel comforted again. Now this time, I broke the hug and made her look at me. Square at me.

"Now look Princess.." I said with more demand in my tone, "You did what you had to do and I was never effected by it. But showing me this side

of you honestly disturbs me. The whole time I have seen you, and I'm sure Twilight feels the same way here, you have never shown any bit of

sadness or sign of a negative emotion. You're a strong Princess and I applaud you on it. You just have to continue on as being yourself. Being the

Princess Celestia you have always been, and will always be. You will have to make some decisions and actions that some ponies may not agree

with, or you may have to send somepony away, just like you did with me. But know that it is never your fault…"

I exhaled after pouring my heart out to her. She bit her lip, taking everything in that I just told her. She then closed her eyes once more and

hugged me this time. She wrapped both hooves around my back and rested her head against mine, whispering down to me,

"Thank you Lone Star…for you have helped me through this harder part of times. What you have told me is true, and I cannot stay the way I

was back there. I appreciate your words and care for my being, and for that, I shall have the upmost respect for you, always."

Oh damn…I just got Equestria's ruler to have the upmost respect for me.

Pretty good day right there.

* * *

><p>As both of us began feeling better, we took one last look at the valley underneath. It was beautiful, seeing all of the land, submerged by the<p>

bright, white glow of the full moon ahead of us. We then looked at each other and nodded. I knew that she was feeling better, and seeing her feel

better made me feel better. I knew everything with her was going to go well from now on.

I got up from the spot and began to walk back toward the campsite, where Twilight and Rainbow Dash were waiting. I looked back, seeing

Princess Celestia admiring the same sight I was a few seconds ago. I smirked a little.

"Coming, Princess?" I asked, laughing softly.

She turned and nodded, walking over toward my direction.

"Earth is quite the beautiful place, if you find beauty within it's limits." She said, looking ahead toward the way out. I thought for a moment on

what she just said, realizing how true and powerful the statement was. It was one thing to make her feel better mentally, but it was another

when she was feeling better about where I truly lived. I guess my talk really got to her for the better.

* * *

><p>We walked back to the camp together, both smiling a little from what we just shared together. A little bit went a long way, I guess, especially with<p>

somepony as big of a heart as Celestia's. It was a job well done, and if I could make the Princess of Equestria feel better, I assumed talking to my

next two pony friends wouldn't be as hard.

"We're back!" I said, a little cheer in my voice as we entered through some branches. Princess Celestia followed behind me and walked back to

where she originally sat, her smile returning.

"Is everything okay now?" Twilight asked us.

Princess Celestia and I looked at each other and smiled, nodding.

Twilight smiled and nodded too, looking back at Rainbow Dash, who was looking into the fire that was starting to burn out.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest now," Princess Celestia said, lying on the floor, "I'll be up before the sun!" She giggled a little.

After putting that sentence together, I giggled too as she laid down and closed her eyes. After watching her, I looked behind me toward Twilight

and Rainbow Dash, who eyed me back.

One talk down, two talks to go...

* * *

><p>(Celestia's Chapter 10 is finished! Hope you enjoyed! The next talk will be in the next chapter, and you'll have to see what's next! Stay tuned!)<p>

~LS


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Little Talks"

* * *

><p>One talk was finished. The talk I had a few moments ago with Princess Celestia went well, and eventually made her feel better. She was originally<p>

upset because of how she had to send me back to Earth. She felt as if it was the complete wrong thing to do and it really effected her to where

she even broke out into tears right in front of us! But, after finding her and talking with her, we eventually hugged and made things better, by

telling her that sending me back to Earth wasn't her fault, and that she had to do it so her Princess title wasn't in any danger of being revoked.

She finally accepted it and moved on, which meant she was back to her old, royal self. And, just for the record, it felt nice to hug her. She was

probably the size of a normal horse on Earth, maybe a foot smaller, but still, it was nice.

Princess Celestia lay, sound asleep as the fire trickled and cracked along, leaving a luminous orange glow among our faces. I looked at Twilight

and Rainbow Dash, and their eyes were glued to the glow of the fire. I guess they don't see much fire in Ponyville, so seeing this much here

really caught their attention. Unfortunately, I had to break that attention soon. Rainbow had mentioned to me earlier that her and Twilight

haven't been spending much time together, and it really effected her attitude toward Twilight. She also felt that since Twilight was a Princess

now, Rainbow Dash wouldn't be worthy enough to hang out with her, or that Twilight would move on eventually. Rainbow didn't want to think

this, but she kept bringing it up before the two ponies arrived earlier today. Ever since they arrived, she had been real quiet and…not herself. I

could tell something was still up, no matter how long they talked for as I went to help Celestia. They needed a One on One talk, and it was time

to do it.

"Hey, Twilight? Rainbow Dash?" I asked, looking over at them. Their eyes had switched from the fire to me.

"…Can we talk?" I continued. They both looked at each other, then Twilight responded.

"Of course! But, lets not wake Princess Celestia, there's a spot over there we can talk." She pointed to the crashed airplane cabin. My mood

suddenly changed as she pointed her purple hoof toward the scrap metal, but I still wanted these mares to have their talk, so I nodded and stood

up. We all walked over and took at seat inside the cabin of the aircraft. Ironically, Twilight picked a spot that was really close to my original seat.

Just looking at it gave me chills down my spine…but, I still needed to talk to Twilight and Rainbow Dash, so I put the whole seat thing aside.

"Now, I'm just going to come right out with everything so we can all talk about it, alright?" I warned, looking at both mares.

They both looked a little confused, but nodded their heads. Here we go.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash has been feeling as if…you and her don't spend as much time as you used to before, and she's made it clear that it

upsets her a little." I said.

Twilight looked over at Rainbow Dash and held her hooves to her mouth, shocked. At this point, I stepped back until they needed me or I had to

bring something else up. I lost my attention and looked over to my plane seat again…staring at it.

"What? Rainbow Dash, why haven't you told me this?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and looked to the side to avoid embarrassment.

"W-Well I don't know…I guess I was too shy to really tell you. But, it's true. See, every since you became a royal Princess, Me, Applejack,

Fluttershy, heck, everypony is beginning to feel as if you haven't been with us for some time." Rainbow responded.

"Well, I have been really busy with everything that has happened, Rainbow! I've tried to make time and hang out with all of our friends, but I

just can't find the time!" Twilight said, tension rising inside her.

Rainbow Dash was about the same now, too.

"Why not make the time, then?! We're your friends, Twilight! We have always been there for you through thick and thin, no matter what was

put into our paths! If you suddenly take this new royal Princess thing over your own friends, that is….so…selfish of you!" She said in anger.

I wanted to stop the tension and let them continue on with a calm talk, but I think this actually made things better. It got all of the unneeded

emotion out of their systems. So, I let them continue.

Twilight then scowled a little.

"Rainbow! I have never picked my new role as being Princess over my best friends! I didn't study friendship for months for nothing, Rainbow

Dash! But, like I said, I can't do anything about it! Ponyville needs it's safety and I'm the pony to fulfill it's promise!"

"So, you'll just pick that over all the years of friendship I had given you, that WE have given you. You'll just…leave us all and forget about us.."

Rainbow began to soften. As she began to soften, Twilight did too.

Twilight sighed.

"Rainbow Dash…I will never forget about you or anypony else. I'm your best friend, and you're my best friend. Friends don't forget each other,

because if they did, it wouldn't be true friendship. Now, my new title may take time away from everything, but that will never mean I will forget,

nor ignore you or the others, ever. That isn't like any of us, Dash. We love each other and want to see us happy. I may be a tiny bit spottier,

but you need to understand that I will never do any of what you thought I would. Our bond is too strong for it to be broken, Rainbow."

Wow. That was enough to get me to stop breathing for a moment.

Rainbow Dash frowned from emotion and shut her eyes, shaking her head quickly. I knew exact what she was doing. She was holding back tears

to prove she was tough, but I knew this wasn't going to end easy.

"Rainbow," I said suddenly, "don't keep it all in, let it out.."

Twilight nodded and smiled softly at Rainbow, reaching her hooves over to hold with Rainbows. As she took ahold of Rainbow's hooves, Rainbow

looked at her and began to cry. Her eyes shut and tears began to slowly drip out, whimpering and sniffling as she hugged her best friend. Twilight

accepted the hug and nuzzled her head onto Rainbow's right shoulder. Her eyes drooped a little, she sighed loudly and began to cry a little too.

She had felt the same way Rainbow Dash felt for a long time now, and letting it out now would make it better.

Seeing all of this personally made me feel sadness of my own. Both of them hugging and making up, but especially them crying. I never liked to

see people, or ponies cry. But, I guess you could say these tears were tears of forgiveness and friendship.

Finally, after a few moments of emotion, they both looked at each other and smiled. Then, Rainbow stood up.

"I feel much better now since I know my best friend won't forget or leave me! I can't believe I was thinking that in the first place!"

Twilight smiled and stood up as well, looking down at me. Now, I had to say something that I was wondering about, and I was sure Rainbow Dash

would love me for asking her.

"Now Twilight, will you maybe find some more time to hang out with Rainbow? I know she'd love it!" I said, smiling a little.

Twilight giggled and nodded happily, looking at her best friend ahead of her. Twilight hugged her again just to make sure everything was okay,

then made her way back to the campfire, where she'd end up doing what Princess Celestia was doing. I looked over at the white Alicorn, sound

asleep, and the purple Alicorn, who was about to put herself into a night of slumber. And personally, I was getting tired too. I stood up, just like

the others and ducked my head out of the cabin of the plane, about to head back.

The talks were finished, and everypony was happ-

"Hey wait!" Rainbow Dash said, opening her left wing, using it as a way to stop me from going any further. Confused, I looked down at her.

"...You may have talked to Princess Celestia and fixed that. You may have talked to Twilight and I and fixed that, but there's still one more thing

that needs to be fixed." She said, looking up at me.

I was kind of lost…what else was there to talk about? Rainbow Dash to Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia to Twilight? Maybe Rainbow Dash to-

"You, silly!" She said, breaking my train of thought. "You and I need to talk about Lone. About what's happened, and how you're feeling deep

down. It's the least I can do for you for making everything better for Twilight and I."

Oh, I see now.

I sighed, and shrugged, nodding to her idea. She turned me around and sat me down to where I was sitting a few seconds ago, which was close

to the plane seat I sat in when we crashed. I stared at it once again, and felt the chill down my spine once again, too. Rainbow noticed my sight

toward the seat, and then looked at me again, tilting her head slightly and speaking softly.

"Let's start here…"

* * *

><p>(Chapter Eleven done! Emotional, yet moving chapter for Twilight and Dash! Now, Dash has to talk to me? I guess so! Now, sorry I didn't a<p>

chapter last night, I was busy with some other stuff. Now, tomorrow is my dad's birthday and this weekend, I'm out of town visiting family. I'll be

away until Monday, so expect a chapter then! Have a great weekend, and I'll be back soon!)

~LS


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"More Than Words"

* * *

><p>I sat down in the crashed airplane, surrounded by bits and pieces of metal objects that couldn't be identified anymore. They lay, jagged and edged<p>

as if they were bent and crushed by a huge piece of machinery. I couldn't believe the impact did this much damage. It looked like a tornado went

through the cabin of the aircraft. Pieces of seats, walls and carry-on luggage were scattered around the area. Burnt, blackened spots gave me a

shiver down my spine that made me physically shake, only to be healed by my arms wrapping around myself, acting as if I were cold. I sighed,

closing my eyes and remembering everything that had happened up to this point. The dream, the flight, the crash, the meetings, the talks, and

now here. So much had happened in the 36 hours since I arrived. It seemed…unrealistic. But, I guess I couldn't use that word with Rainbow

Dash, the pegasus from the t.v. show, "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic", was sitting right in front of me. That thought still boggled my mind

too. I couldn't wrap my finger around how we were connected again from before. As much as I confused though, I didn't want it to end. Let's say

the plane crashed on its own, and Rainbow Dash kept put on Equestria soil. I would have never dealt with this conflict the way I would've if she

wasn't here. I probably would've lost my mind in the process too. Being alone, out in the middle of nowhere with nothing to keep you alive...

I let out another shake from my body, but not from being cold or anything. It was of pure terror of that thought I had.

"Hey, are you cold?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the cyan pegasus, her rainbow mane glimmering a little from the distant fire.

"Oh, no..sorry, I was just thinking about something.." I responded, looking down at the aircraft's floor, all stained and dirty.

Rainbow directed her attention toward where I was looking and frowned. She knew I wasn't 100 percent right now. But, I mean, how could I be?

"Lone.." She said.

I was so far into a second trance that I didn't hear her.

"Lone." She said again.

Suddenly, as she said my name again, a thought shot into my head. I began to remember when we were going down before I blacked out. The

immense feeling of the G-Force increasing as the altitude of the jet decreasing. All of those innocent, poor people screaming as their lives were

only seconds away from perish, and all of those nerves and emotions running inside me! I couldn't believe I was remembering what happ-

"LONE!" Rainbow shouted.

"AAAGH!" I screamed in terror, suddenly jumping upward. The trance literally felt like a real life dream that I was reliving again. I felt so scared,

so helpless and so tense that I suddenly broke down and fell onto my side, berating heavily in and out through my mouth.

Rainbow Dash, not knowing that I was about to scream, matched my reaction by jumping upward, standing on her four hooves. She looked at

me, wide-eyed with concern and confusion. Then, as she saw me collapse, she calmed down and approached me gently, sitting down next to my

shaking, hurt body. She looked down on me, seeing my pain and emotion through my body language, which made her sigh out loud, putting her

left front hoof along the back of my shirt.

"Lone…I can tell this won't be easy for you…but I'm here for you if you need to…y'know, let anything out." She directed to me, trying to be as

comforting as she could, which I knew wasn't her strongest forte.

I couldn't really talk for some reason at that moment due to being so traumatized, so I looked up at her, my eyes matching hers, and I nodded,

directing my shaking right hand to reach upward to her hoof upon my back. As I touched her hoof, she looked down at me again and smiled a

comforting smile, grasping my hand into her hoof to show her affection and support. That's what I loved about the Mane 6. They always showed

their support and affection toward others, but I always felt that Rainbow Dash could do it the best. She may have a strong outer coat and try to

act tough most of the time, but I always knew she had a sweet, soft center somewhere inside her. After seeing her now, I knew it was true.

After a few moments, I finally began to calm down from my panic attack and regain my composure. Rainbow waited for me, sitting next to me

the whole time, my hand still grasped in her hoof. We were now sitting against the plane's side where some seats once were, looking like some

young couple who just held hands against a wall with no words. Wait…weren't we that already?

"I think you're feeling better…your hand's not as shaky as it was." Rainbow Dash said, looking over to her left to look at me.

I looked over to my right to look at her and nodded, smiling a little to show I was getting better. She returned the smile and laid her head against

my right side collarbone, sighing peacefully. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside seeing her like this.

"I haven't see you act like this toward anyone, Dash." I said, laughing a little as I said it.

Rainbow Dash took her head off me and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I can't go around Ponyville acting like some softy!" She said back, the typical Rainbow Dash cocky attitude in her voice that I loved.

I laughed. She laughed. Then, she lay her head on my collarbone again and sighed, tightening her grip around my hand a little more.

"It's hard work, but…" She looked up at me, "I am a mare after all, and you make me feel this way. And…I like it. A lot.."

Her voice began to trail off. I could tell she was blushing a little from embarrassment too, because she would turn her head away from me and

look down, like anyone would do if they were with their special someone. I shook my head and chuckled a little, nudging her side so she'd look

over at me. She did, and I saw the huge, red blush upon her cheeks. I blushed a little too and called her out on it.

"Ha! See! You're blushing!" I laughed.

"S-shut up!" She said, embarrassed, "Y-You are too!"

I shrugged and laughed a little more. This was exactly what I was talking about. She treated me like this and it made me feel…amazing. She

wasn't afraid to act soft around me, and she still kept that cocky, Rainbow Dashy-like attitude. She was…perfect.

Then, she looked up at me again and shut her eyes gently, and leaned inward. At first I didn't know what she was going to do, until she actually

did it, and it caught me by total surprise.

She planted a kiss upon my lips and held it there. My eyes widened as she kissed me, not knowing what to do. I looked around for a second, then

caved in. I slowly shut my eyes as well, and kissed her back. I began to blush as I put my arm around her back as she did to me a little bit ago.

She smiled a little and blushed back, breaking the kiss. Smiling, hold me in her hooves, she reached her body over and gave me a hug. This

wasn't a normal hug though. The hug she gave me showed that she cared for me more than anyone, and that she never wanted to let me go. I

meant a lot to her, and she meant a lot to me. I hugged her back and smiled, taking the hand that was behind her back and began to rub it up

and down to comfort her.

My Element of Harmony may have been Courage, but I have always been a caregiver.

"I guess you didn't get enough in Ponyville, eh?" I asked her, kidding around since the last time I kissed her.

She laughed and shook her head, nuzzling into me again.

"I never did…"

I sighed and held her. We barely even talked about the accident, or how I was feeling. After my mini break down, she just showed her care and

made me feel better by kissing and hugging me. I felt so much better now that Rainbow Dash was in my arms, because she made me feel safe,

secure and that everything was going to be okay. It made me feel so fortunate to have her by me…showing her love and affection toward me.

I loved it….and...

I loved her...

I guess actions do speak louder than words.

* * *

><p>(Chapter 12 done! Emotional chapter about Dash and I, and from here on out, everything will look positive! I apologize for the huge delay. I was<p>

gone last weekend and I went to Michigan from Tuesday to Friday, but I'm back! I am busy though with some personal stuff throughout August

with school and sports and stuff, but I'll still post! Stay tuned!)

~LS


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Seeing The Sights"

* * *

><p>Gentle, cool gusts of sudden wind woke me from my night of sleep. I opened my eyes slowly and went to rub them, but to my surprise, my right<p>

arm was pinned to the floor, unable to move. Confused, I squinted my eyes toward the bright, morning sunlight and looked over to see what was

resting on my arm. It wasn't a ton of weight, but whatever it was seemed to have made my arm fall asleep, and it tingled to the movement I

put into it. Then, I saw what, or who, was on top of it. It was Rainbow Dash, the pony who I tried to talk to last night about how I was feeling

about everything that has happened. It turns out that the whole talking thing was too little, because we barely even said a few words before

kissing each other on the lips, just like we did in Ponyville that one day. I remembered it as a soft, gentle kiss, with not too much passion, but

enough to show how she felt for me. In fact, I had to set the record straight and say she was a real good kisser for not kissing anypony before. I

guess I was her first…and she didn't want anyone else, according to her.

Rainbow Dash lay motionless in slumber, nuzzled into my right arm. Her eyes remained shut as a gust of wind blew over both of us, making her

ear gently twitch as if it were dancing along with the summer breeze. I watched her, studying her in a way that confused, yet admired me. I

began to notice that whenever she was around me, I felt no negative feeling or thought one single negative thought. She always kept a positive,

caring attitude toward me, and I loved that about her. There was never a dull, nor a boring time when I was around her. From the time she was

crying into me, to when she tackled me in the woods to give me a good scare, she would always have her hospitality and loyalty. It really showed

how amazing these cartoon ponies were, and how they act and everyth-

…I'm not crazy or anything, don't worry.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's body jolted upward as if she had sprung back to life. Her eyes slowly opened and she began to blink, letting out a big

yawn right in my face. She had forgotten I was right in front of her, so I decided to have a little fun.

"Hey Dash!" I said, a little louder than I would normally.

She went from a full yawn to sudden panic. Her eyes widened and she jumped backward, screaming for a moment. I couldn't help but laugh

after what she did. I laughed so hard, I actually fell backward and shut my eyes, on the verge of tears. It was all planned so perfectly.

"H-Hey! Th-That wasn't very funny!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, shaken a bit.

I couldn't stop laughing. I kept on holding my sides and rolling around on my back like a little kid.

Then, Rainbow Dash stood up and walked over to me, and did something that…really confused me.

"Hey! Quit laughing! Joke's over!" She yelled at me in anger and embarrassment.

Just like someone flipped a switch in my body, I went from full humor to surprised shock. Did I just piss off Rainbow Dash...

Before I could say another word, she groaned and turned her back to me, walking toward where Princess Celestia and Twilight were sleeping

before. Feeling bad, I got up and walked toward her until something caught my eye. Something…that I didn't see before, shining from the sun's

glow. I looked at it for a moment, then back at Rainbow Dash, who was now sitting down on the log by the burnt out campfire. I looked over at

what I saw before, and decided to walk over to it. I narrowed my head, stretching it out like an ostrich to see if I could view it easier. Upon

walking to it, something behind it caught my eye too. It was brown…dusty…and kind of boring I guess. I was real confused on what I was looking

at until I approached it, pushing a few tree branches out of the way so I could get a better view. What I was looking at changed everything…and

it was almost too good to be true.

Farmland.

I looked around at the acres upon acres of tended, dusty farmland around me. It stretched for what seemed to be miles. It was a lot of land, but

it meant one thing. Since it was tended, someone was near. Another person who could help us was within the area! We could be saved sooner

than we thought! I had to tell the others!

A grin upon my face, I ran over to the others, who were now beginning to wake up from their night of sleep. They looked over at me coming,

confused on why I was running, and why I had this huge smile on my face. They decided to get up and meet me halfway to see what was going

on. Finally, we met up.

"Lone, what's the matter?" Twilight asked, studying my face like it was one of her textbooks.

Out of breath from running, I couldn't say much. So instead, I pointed over to where I was admiring the farmland. Both three mares looked over

my shoulder to see nothing but more trees. They then looked at each other, confused, and for all I know, they could've thought I was going

crazy.

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash said, "We can't see anything over there that we haven't already seen, Lone."

I shook my head, trying to get my breath back. As I did, Princess Celestia spoke.

"Now wait, Lone will tell us once he regains his breath."

I took a final exhale, then looked at them, pointing behind my back.

"There's an opening out of these woods I just found. It leads to a huge area of farmland, and it's tended! That means someone is close by!"

All three of the mare's faces lit up.

"Does that mean we have a way to get out of here?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight answered for her.

"It appears so! Show us Lone, where you saw this area."

I nodded and walked over to the opening. Once we got there, I pointed out into the miles of open-ended land ahead. Twilight and Rainbow Dash

squeed and hugged each other, saying how happy they were to finally find a way to get out of here and onto different paths to advance back

home, which…concerned me. Rainbow suddenly seemed really happy to have seen this land, and to have the idea that she may very well be

going back home. It was obviously going to happen, that much I knew, but…I didn't want it to happen. I loved spending the time that I have so

far with her, and I didn't want her to go away this quick. But based on how she was acting so suddenly, I think she wanted to go back to

Equestria more than stay here with me. I began to soften up, but Princess Celestia suddenly came up behind me and looked toward me.

"Thank you Lone Star, for finding this. This will begin our second checkpoint. The second checkpoint to getting us all back to where we belong."

I nodded, letting Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Princess Celestia advance past me and into the open field. Taking a step forward, I stopped and

looked back one time at the wrecked jet that still lay on the Earth's crust behind me. I sighed, blinked, then turned my head away from it and

continued behind the mares, forgetting about the past.

"Where we belong..." I thought, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>(Chapter Thirteen is done! Sorry for the delay. Sports and writers block stuff. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the new plot idea! Thanks<p>

to everyone who sent me messages and reviews with ideas! All were considered and kept in touch! More to come!)

~LS


	15. Chapter Fourteen

(zzzzzz…zzzzz…..z- Oh, what? Huh? I have to start writing again? …Hehe, fine with me. Good to be back y'all:))

Chapter Fourteen 

The Travel

The day was usually hot, and the atmosphere around us was covered in bleak nothingness. Farmland, dry and brown, as far as the eye could see.

I kept looking out and around however, still making sure that the image of nothing but farmland remained constant. I would look up,

see the miles upon miles around, then look down and watch my own two feet trail in front of me, one foot in front of the other. I

watched them for a few moments, then looked up once again to see if the image had changed. But like the last four times, it still remained to be

what it always had been. Just simple, dead, boring, dreadful farmland that we kept walking upon, looking for some answers…and sight of

anything else for that matter. Well, let me take that last one back. We did see something other than miles of land, but it was about a mile or so

behind us where my plane had crashed…what, a week ago now? Yeah, that sounds about right, I guess.

* * *

><p>Step after step, recent glance outward after recent glance, and sweat beads dripping down my face one by one, I began to feel a little impatient.<p>

We had been walking for a decently long while now, and still nothing had changed since we had left the campground. My legs had began to

receive sharp pains whenever I would put pressure upon them, and I was on the verge of exhaustion. I exhaled out loud, wiped the sweat once

again from my face and looked behind me this time. The campsite where the plane crashed was now nothing but a distant memory, for the

distance between us and it was out of viewing range. Crazy to think about it too, something that happened that severely was now gone. Poomf!

Like that! Nothing more than a distant memory of nothing but severe panic and depression on one side, and somehow affection and friendship

among the other. That may have been the spot where I lost my family and saw the face of death, but it did hold the spot where Dash and I

met…and where Princess Celestia and Twilight met both of us. We helped each other out with the issues that we were both going through…and it

sparked the moment of when I was truly happy. Hmm…who knew my worst, feared place could have been my happiest too...

Not only was that distant memory behind me now, but Twilight and Princess Celestia were too. Seeing their exhausted faces meant to me that

we were all pretty much feeling the same way by now. Twilight's eyes kept looking upon the ground, and eventually at me, ahead. She would

just look at me, and say nothing. She wasn't mad at me though, but she just couldn't find the desire…or energy for that matter, to spark a

conversation, and based on how it felt out here, who could blame her?

* * *

><p>My eyes then narrowed toward Princess Celestia, who had been doing almost the exact opposite of Twilight. I wouldn't say this entire time, but a<p>

good majority of it, she had her eyes glued to the blue sky above us, looking at times toward the sun. I couldn't be sure though, so I looked into

her eyes and followed where they were focused on. It was hard to see at first, because above us was nothing but a blue, clam sky. Squinting, I

could barely make out what she had been looking at. Seeing it however, would spark unforgettable memories.

She was staring at a jet...

I began to feel lightheaded as I recalled my time aboard that flight, getting lightheaded when we pitched downward towards the ground…loosing

all feeling in my body until my sight began to darken…and darken…and all those people…and my family…loosing their innocent lives to a simple

flight accident…w-wiped off the face of the Earth like an eraser to a pencil mark. O-Of all the people…I was spared to live another day…and I was

fortunate enough to find even the smallest spark of happiness to let me continue onward…b-but it wasn't working as great as it was before. E-

Everything just started to overcome me…the flight, the loss of everyone aboard, and how we were lost out in the middle of nowhere now…b-

b..barely making it another step….toward…s-something…-

_*SLAM*_

"Lone? Lone!"

"Woah! What happened?!"

"Is he alright?"

"Lone! _Lone! Wake up!"_

"…_i-is he alright..?"_

"_I don't...kno-"_

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* <strong>

My eyes shot open and I began to look around in a panic, frantically looking to my left and right as if someone had made noises in both of my

ears. I had a shocked, panicked look on my face, seeing that it was now darker outside than it was last time I remembered, and the sun was

now set along the horizon line, leaving a luminous, red glow along the skies perimeter. Guessing by the time of day it was, it was twilight, or

around nine o'clock and the temperature had gotten substantially lower, enough to send a shiver down my body. I had no idea why it went from

a sudden, hot afternoon to a cooler, dark evening. Did something happen in between…? D-Did I faint..?

"Lone!" I heard Twilight call out, galloping over to my side as I sat upward on the dry ground. She looked pleased.

"T-Twilight..! W-What happened..?" I asked, still in a bit of a shock.

"You lost your balance Lone, and you collapsed. We think it was from heat exhaustion." Princess Celestia said, walking behind Twilight.

Twilight then came up and hugged me tight, showing her care and happiness that I was alright. I hugged her back and smiled a little, feeling a

little less shocked now. I calmly exhaled and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I was getting really hot…but I think I passed out…because I had a mental breakdown.."

Both royal princesse's looked at me, confused.

"W-Why?" Twilight asked.

I looked up at the sky, now seeing the millions of stars gleaming in the evening glow.

"I looked back to see how you two were doing..and I saw Princess Celestia looking up at the sky, and when I followed to what she was looking

upon, I saw another jet…a-and all of the memories came at me so quick and overwhelming, I-I…collapsed."

Twilight then came over to my side and sat down, looking over at me with her lavender tinted eyes.

"Lone…I-I'm so sorry that happened…a-are you feeling at least any better now that it's over and you've cooled down?"

I sat there and thought about it for a moment, looking around at the dirt beneath me. Did I feel better now that everything was over? Was I

ready to move on…? Before I could answer, Twilight could see the struggling time I was having, and she rested her left hoof around my shoulders

and smiled up at me. Yes, that made me feel great…but…why was she showing all of this flirty stuff?

"I-I think so.." I said, not exactly confident, but not doubtful.

Twilight and Princess Celestia both looked at each other and smiled. I smiled too, looking at the two mares-

Woah. What?

"Twilight?" I asked her, looking all around.

"Hmm?" She replied, watching me.

I stopped, then looked at her, confused and concerned.

"Where's Rainbow Dash…?"

* * *

><p>(SO SORRY FOR MY LATE LATE LATE CHAPTER! Ugh, golf season for my school could've been longer. But, since it ended yesterday, now I'm back! I hope you enjoyed my comeback chapter. Im here now guys, dont worry:) I'll try to get to a chapter every few days now. Thanks!)<p>

~LS


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"The Message"

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

"T-Twilight, were'd she go?" I began to get anxiously nervous.

Twilight Sparkle didn't say much to my second question I had asked her. All she did was look down, her eyes saddening as she thought about it more and more.

Princess Celesita began to do the same too, I noticed as I looked to her for any sign of an answer. I shook my head quickly, frantically looking around with a

panicked, worried facial expression on my face. I stumbled getting up, than looked all around me, 360 degrees, up into the sky, and even downward,

which I already knew she wouldn't be there. The thing that really frightened me was the fact that neither Twilight, nor Princess Celestia would tell me what had

happened while I was passed out. Did she die? Did she overhead like me and they just left her?! Why wouldn't they tell me?!

"What happened to her?!" I suddenly cried out, looking at both of the mare's faces. Both of them shockingly looked upward toward my direction.

"Lone Star, calm down." Princess Celestia requested calmly.

"Calm down?!" I questioned out loud, then sighing with an annoyed feeling. "Fine, can one of you just please tell me what happened to Rainbow?"

Twilight finally spoke up.

"Lone, when you had collapsed earlier back, Rainbow panicked. She immediately came back to us and began to ask what had happened, since she was ahead of us

all. She saw how you looked and began to break down, thinking that the worst had just occurred. Instead of staying with us and waiting for you to awake, she flew

upward and flew away toward over there." She pointed her hoof toward the west, where the sun was now at a full set.

"That's right," Princess Celestia added. "We had no idea where she was going, nor why she committed to what she did in the first place. I tried to go after her, but

alas, I was already too far behind. I tried so hard…I'm sorry."

I was dumbstruck.

"So…she just left in a panic? Toward the west?"

Both the princesses looked at each other with answerless faces, then nodded back in my direction.

"But th-that doesn't make any sense! Why would Rainbow Dash just leave us like that? She was always loyal to her friends in their time of need, it isn't like her to

suddenly take off." I stated.

"Well, maybe she had gone out toward the west to see if there was any sight of help near us." Twilight said.

"I hope you're right, Twilight…" I agreed, looking out west into the star covered sky, hoping that she was alright…wherever she was.

* * *

><p><em>"G-Gotta find help! Gotta find h-help!"<em>

I kept thinking in my head, rushed for an answer and scared out of my mind. I kept looking around and around, to my left to see nothing but this stupid farmland,

then to my right, to see the exact, same thing. And on top of that, everything was pitch black! I could barely see where I was even flying toward! Lone was way

behind me now, and I felt so helpless! How could I have not helped back there! Gah, I felt so worthless! I had been looking for hours now, soaring above the

ground, barely staying awake, and I haven't seen a single thing. I could feel my torn wing start to throb with pain too, and soon I would have to stop and quit, just

like everything else that I've done! I, Rainbow Dash, am not as loyal as my friends think I am...

Suddenly, my torn wing gave out in mid-flight. I cringed in pain and closed my eyes tight, feeling my wing tear and tear in the wind as a piece of paper would. I

grabbed it and held it together to try and stop the pain that it was giving me, but it didn't help. It felt as if I had been tied down, and somepony were taking

hundreds of needles into my wing. Little did I know that I began to loose altitude, but since I had my eyes closed, all I felt was the cool, night wind on my face as I

flew faster and faster. Then, I had opened my eyes to see that the ground, that was once way above me, was now right next to me. I was falling out of the sky,

just like Lone had told me his jet did. I was going down…and I couldn't do anything about it...

Now I knew how Lone had felt…I closed my eyes, held my breath and braced for impact.

***CRASH***

I hit the ground, grunting as pain shot through my whole body. I slid against the hard, farm ground for a few seconds, then came to a hard, painful stop as my

body lay there, broken with sadness. I had let Lone, Twilight and Princess Celestia down…and I couldn't do anything about it. My body was tired, soar and achy as I

tried to stand up, shaking violently throughout my hooves. My body now began to feel like my wing did a few moments ago, and the pain began to feel unbearable.

I began to silently cry as I lay there, resting on some old farmland ground, unable to move. All of the work and effort I had put out to try and find some help for my

friends came crashing down because I caused it to. My tears now poured out of my shut eyes, feeling the coldness of the air mix with the coldness of my tears

gave me a chilling feeling, which my body shiver slightly. I opened my eyes and looked around me to see exactly what I saw above the ground, which was nothing.

I then looked upward into the sky to see Princess Luna's bright, full moon shining down. I looked at it for a few seconds through my blurry eyesight, blinded by my

own tears. I thought about how Luna could be looking down at me, seeing me struggling as I kept still on the cold, hard ground. I blinked, narrowed my eyes

toward the sky. I then closed them gently, exhaling quietly, saying aloud,_  
><em>

"Princess Luna…I-If you or Princess Celestia can hear me…p-please help…"

I opened my eyes and looked again at the shining moon above, and noticed that nothing had changed. I sighed, letting my head fall onto the ground, breaking out

once again in tears. I felt so depressed and out of ideas, and I-I didn't know what I was going to do now! I-I guess I just had to give up at this po-

Suddenly, something above caught my eye, and I began to look directly at the moon for a third time. Wiping my tears away painfully with my hoof, I could see that

something weird was happening to it. I narrowed my eyes again and looked carefully, and I was right. The moon began to get really bright, than really dark, than

really bright again throughout the period of seconds, as if it were flashing. I thought I was going crazy though, so I looked around at the ground I lay on once more

to see that it was following the flashes that the moon was making! Did…did Luna hear me, and was she trying to tell me something?

* * *

><p>Twilight looked upward toward the moon, confusingly studying it as if something were happening.<p>

"Does the moon look like it's flashing to anypony else?" She asked.

I turned my head and looked upward, seeing that the moon was getting brighter, than darker, than brighter again, as if it were some slowly flashing beacon light. It

scared my at first, because I had never seen the moon do something as weird as this, ever. I looked at Twilight, seeing her look toward Princess Celestia, who had

been eyeing it longer than either of us.

"I can't believe this…" Princess Celestia muttered, loud enough for both Twilight and I to hear.

"What…What can't you believe?" I asked, concerned. Twilight nodded, wondering too what she had meant.

"It's my royal sister, Princess Luna, trying to contact me through the moon's luminous glow. I didn't think it was possible for her to control such power as

controlling the whole moon, though. I cannot believe it.."

Twilight's jaw dropped slightly. I guess she knew about it more than I did.

"So…do you know what she's saying to you?" I asked, now conceded once more.

She didn't say or do anything, except close her pinkish colored eyes and take a deep breath. Twilight and I both exchanged glances at each other, wondering what

she was doing. But as soon as we exchanged our confused looks, Princess Celestia had opened her eyes, and both her eyes and her horn began to glow a

luminescent shade of pink. She then blinked, and the glow faded away.

"She has contacted me and told me that she has seen your friend, Rainbow Dash out toward the west. She didn't say how her condition was, but she mentioned

that we needed to hurry before anything serious happens."

Twilight and I looked at each other in awe, then looked at Princess Celestia who had stood up from the ground.

"Come on Princess Twilight and Lone Star, time cannot be wasted. We must go and find Rainbow Dash." She said sternly, beginning to walk into the west.

Twilight, still with a little confused facial expression, stood up as well and followed her. Me, on the other hand, kept still, my mind racing with thousands of

questions and thoughts to where I was motionless. Was she okay? Did she find someone? How did Luna even find her and talk to her? What ha-

"Lone Star, are you coming with us?" Princess Celestia turned, looking back at me.

I blinked and snapped out of my trance, looking up towards the two mares that were ahead of me.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." I got up and walked with them onward.

Whatever Princess Luna had said _really_ made Princess Celestia jump into action. I still don't know what happened, or what Luna had told her, but whatever did

happen, I really hoped that she was okay. But my gut told me that something wasn't right...

…or was Luna trying to tell _me _something now?

* * *

><p>(Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed! To whoever was anon and said "This is the best fic ever", that motivated me so much through this chapter and I tried to go above and beyond, so thank you, because it means a lot:) More to come!)<p>

~LS


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"For Rent"

* * *

><p>Daybreak had risen along the horizon line, but the sight of majestic, bright colors were blurry through my dim eyesight. I was so exhausted and dehydrated from<p>

yesterday afternoon after we had left "camp" and started this emotional, trenching journey. A journey, with a 17-year-old guy and two magical, fictional, brightly

colored ponies who could speak to me in my own native language, out walking in the middle of who knew where with no supplies, and the only thing keeping us

moving were our two….er…I mean, my two feet, their four hooves and the simple thought that in the next hundred or so steps, we would see any hope of a sight

of rescue or shelter. Yeah, that was all accurate, no need to re-read. I was traveling with two out of the four magical princesses from My Little Pony. I mean, yeah it

was awesome, but at the same time, it was totally mind-screwy. But that was the least of my issue at the moment. To our unfortunate advantag, none of those

things I had mentioned earlier came to us in the 24-ish hour time we had been out here. It was hard, really, it was. Constantly on your feet, looking constantly

around you, 360 degrees for any sight of some help? And on top of that, one of our other travelers, a special cyan-colored pegasus, had gone missing the night

before after I had passed out from heat exhaustion. She flew away from us to try and find help faster, so I could get the attention I needed while I was down. Since

she left too early though, she had no idea that I would've woken up sooner than later. Now, she was gone. She flew off and hasn't returned since I last saw her

back at that "camp" place. We weren't getting along as well as we were earlier, and it began to bother me a little bit. She told me that she liked me, and she even

kissed the "In Real Life" me, not the pony me! I wasn't Lone Star here, I was myself, and still she did everything that she did. It really showed that she admired

me, but what could've made her suddenly be distant from me? D-Did I do something wrong? Plus, I couldn't ask her because for all we know, she could be lying on

the ground, dead, motionless, and I would have never known. She would've left without being truly happy with me at this moment…but there would be a thing I

could do about it. W-What if that happened…

My thoughts inside my head danced like a tribal council in the night. I began to panic, beginning to consider to myself that what I had just thought was real, and

Rainbow Dash was gone for good. She had gone to help ME, and she could've DIED for me. W-Why?! Why was this on my conscience!?

I suddenly felt flashes of energy jolt through my body as if I were just shocked. I felt my head fly back, and mentally jumped back into the realistic trance I had

before. They would've have noticed however, only if I hadn't gasped like I saw a ghost on Halloween night.

***GASP!***

Both mares turned to look at me.

"Lone! Are you okay?!" Twilight asked me in shock, seeing my sudden condition, fearing something bad was about to partake.

I stopped moving and bent down a little, trying to ease my tense self. I placed my left hand upon my forehead and felt how warm my skin was. I hope I wasn't

about to have another collapse.

"I-I think I'm good…" I replied weakly, shaking myself off and continuing onward.

I caught up with Twilight, who was behind Princess Celestia. She was keeping serious watchout on the land ahead of herself, making sure that the littlest of specs

ahead were just specs, and not a shelter a few miles away. It concerned me still however, how in-depth she was in this search now. Before, she was just tagging

along, looking here and there. I felt as if Princess Luna told her something that couldn't be very promising while communicating with her sister through

the glow of the moon last night. She just…snapped into control and didn't look back so far. It was…interesting.

"Sorry Twilight, I was in a trance and I jumped when I got out of it." I explained to the purple alicorn next to me.

"Ah, it's alright. You just startled me was all. When I saw you fall yesterday evening, it just…did something to me..." She said, breaking off the last part of her

sentence. There was an awkward few seconds of silence, then she spoke once more.

"What were you thinking about that made you fall into a trance, Lone?"

I stared at the ground below, not making eye contact with her. No, not yet.

"I was just thinking about Rainbow…and if she's okay…" I looked up, "wherever she is.."

Twilight nodded.

"I know, but I've known Rainbow Dash far longer than you have. She is the toughest and most courageous pony in Equestria. Despite all of that however, she still

has a big heart and cares about everypony she knows, even you, Lone, pony or not!"

I nodded and looked down to my side.

"She'll be okay, we'll find her." Twilight concluded.

That last sentence really stuck with me for a few moments.

"_She'll be okay, we'll find her." _

_"She'll be okay…we'll…find her."_

I didn't doubt Twilight at all, but part of me didn't know if she was exactly telling the truth. She could've been just sweetening up the little things so I wouldn't

have to worry as much. I didn't want to start an argument or rebuttal, so I agreed and dropped the subject. I hope she was right though...

* * *

><p>A few hours passed, and we were just getting ready to depart from our final resting point when Princess Celestia arose and gasped, just like I did earlier.<p>

"Twilight! Lone Star! Do you see what I see, over there?" She asked, pointing her dagger-shaped horn toward the north.

Twilight and I narrowed our eyes and looked toward the direction Princess Celestia had told us. Out in the distance, along the suns reflection came a sudden black,

tall shadow. I gasped in happiness and immediately jumped upward, running to the object. Soon after, the two mares did the same. I was rejoiced! We finally found

her! All of those questions, fears and nervous feelings, gone! I was so happy to see Rainbow Dash bac-

I stopped. The object had gotten much closer, but it wasn't Rainbow Dash. In fact, it wasn't even close. I studied the object ahead of me, looking at its features,

textures and…for the record, how it was even here. I started looking at it's bottom, then began to look upward to it's top. As the two mares joined me, the did the

same thing, just as confused as I was.

An old, abandoned, two story house.

A house? Here? In the middle of nowhere? Alright…I guess.

"A house." I said out loud, as if I had just learned the word.

"Out here?" Twilight questioned.

"I guess so." Princess Celestia answered.

I looked over my shoulder to the two mares and cocked my head toward the front door, which was beginning to rot away gradually.

"Wanna go inside?" I asked.

"What?!" Twilight started, "Are you crazy, Lone Star? That is-"

"-a great idea." Princess Celestia interrupted. "It will give us shelter."

I began to walk toward it, Princess Celestia following behind.

"B-But, look at it! It looks unsafe and unsanitary!" Twilight whined.

"Would the royal princess like to stay another night outside with _no _shelter?" Princess Celestia asked sarcastically.

Twilight frowned and sighed, following behind us two.

I looked at the front door, which was partially opened already. I was dirty enough already, so I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it my way, opening it. To

my surprise as I stepped inward, it was shockingly clean. There weren't any couches, TV's, or anything like that, but believe it or not, there were beds! Beds! How

ironic!

"Um…there's beds in here." I said, a little confused.

Both princesses looked at me funny.

"Really?" They asked. I nodded.

The didn't seem to argue with me much on that statement, considering how tired we all were and how desperate we all were for a bed.

"Looks like an old farmhouse I used to live in back when I was a kid." I said, "We can probably stay here for a little while."

After checking the house out, it seemed sturdy and well maintained. There were beds for three, running water and even a telephone near the doorway.

Unfortunately, the phone got little to no service, and the wire was shot, which basically made it a paperweight. That was the littlest of my concern though,

Rainbow was still on my mind. She was still out there, God knows where, probably suffering to death. It made me feel awful…but there was nothing I could do. I

sighed and frowned a little, making my way back toward the rear of the house, where there was another door that led to the backyard. Surprisingly, this door was

much better maintained, and looked almost new. Not thinking about it much, I opened it and walked outside onto the dry land once again, kicking it with the point

of my shoe for a few moments, then shoving my hands into my pockets. This ground had Rainbow Dash on it…but this ground spread across for miles upon miles.

Miles of land…one of Dash...

I saddened and looked up, seeing the horizon ahead of me start to dim just a little. It must've been getting later in the day, which meant Rainbow would have to

go another awful night alone, and probably scared out of her mind. Oh my, the feeling was terr-

Something caught my eye.

"Woah…" I murmured quietly to myself, looking ahead at another blackened, object-like shadow. This one however, was much closer, and much smaller in size.

I started walking toward it, not expecting to see much of anything…that was, until I came closer…and closer…then it became clear what was ahead of me a little

ways away...

"Oh my...God…I-I finally found you…"

* * *

><p>(Sixteen finished! Hope y'all like it! I found an old farmhouse, and possibly something else that can be helpful to me! I DO NEED SOME HELP HOWEVER! Im willing to accept another character at this point in the story. If you're interested (pony or not (but still be a fan of MLP and this fic)), PLEASE message me! Maybe you'll be in "Turbulence" ;))<p>

~LS


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"Homebound"

* * *

><p>Actually, I couldn't be sure I was looking at what I thought I was looking at. At first, it looked like a blank, opaque object, lying down on the floor. But at second<p>

glance, or if I stared at it for too long, the image of an object would fade away, and I would be left looking at nothing. My eyes were so messed up at that moment,

I couldn't even see a few feet in front of me at times. It would just be a huge blur, then I would have to rub my eyes for a few moments and wait for my sight to

adapt to the light once more. I couldn't even tell if what I was looking at was 20 feet away from me, or 20 miles away fro me. When you're out in the middle of

nowhere, your eyes constantly opened and searching for any type of resource, you begin to loose your depth of field, and eventually think things are right next to

you when they really aren't. So was it really worth it to take another step forward toward something that may not even be there? Take another step forward, after

all the steps I've taken so far, just to see if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me? Well…what did I have to loose? I already had lost hope of finding Rainbow…and I

assumed she was nowhere near this old house that Princess Celestia, Twilight and I had just found a few hours ago. I guess something just didn't click inside my

head, saying that this whole strip of land could be a whole freakin' state and that Rainbow was not coming back, because she would've by now. I had to just accept

that. I had to forget when we met, all the things she said to me to comfort me in my time of need, everything, gone. Gone just like those people in that plane

crash that felt like it happened years ago. How things were moving…and how I wasn't ready for them to...

I finally figured that walking toward whatever was out there wouldn't do any harm, besides, I was rather curious to see. I slid my dry hands back into my pants

pockets and started walking toward this opaque structure. I didn't have the highest of hopes either, besides at this point, I was getting more of a workout than

anything, plus the night was getting warmer than it has been in the past few nights. While walking, I looked up into the sky and noticed all of the stars above me.

I had heard that without any sort of city light, the view of the stars is amazing, but I had never experienced that feeling until now, and it really was amazing to

actually study the view. Each tiny, white glow of light gleamed down at me as I looked back to it. It made me think something pretty interesting too,

"_Hmm…I wonder if one of those stars is…Equestria…" _

I was mesmerized for a second about that thought while looking at a specific star out of the millions visible. This specific star, twinkling a brighter whitish-pink glow

kept blinking and blinking like a strobe light would in the dark. The rate is was going wasn't exactly fast, but fast enough to where I was intrigued. I had to stop

and admire it for a few more seconds.

"_H-Huh…? I-Is somepony there…?" _

What…?

"_H-Hello?" _

What the heck?

I suddenly became cautions, looking to my left and right, then all around, not knowing where a certain styled voice came from.

"Is someone there? Hello?" I called out into the darkness, not expecting an answer. At first, I thought I began to loose it, until I heard the voice again.

"_Is that you…L-Lone_?" It asked. I kept searching up and down, but I still couldn't see anything. Despite the stars and a little glow from the full moon above, there

was absolutely no light whatsoever.

She was here…but where?

"Rainbow Dash…where are you?!" I cried, relieved yet anxious to know where she was.

She suddenly grunted in pain.

"_I-I'm down over here…I tore my wing when I was flying around and I've kind of been…lying around since then." _She said.

Just then, the moon above us gave off an immense few seconds of intense glow. I had to block some of it out with my right hand, as I looked around and around

for the fallen pegasus below me.

At last, thanks to the luminous glow the moon was giving off, I saw her. She was laying down on her side, her cyan colored fur now a darker shade of blue thanks

to the darkness of the night. Her rainbow mane, despite her flying for hours still looked perfect, showed in a dark array of light from the glow above. She was

alive…but not 100 percent.

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed, running over to her. She pulled her neck upward and looked over at me over her shoulder. I could see her magenta-based eyes have a

tint of red, as if she were crying earlier on.

I had reached her. I fell on my knees and let myself slid until I was right next to her. She laid her neck down upon the ground once more and looked at me

peacefully. I could tell that all of her worries had drifted away, as mine did too.

"I-I'm so happy I found you, Dash…" I said, trying real hard not to let any tears out.

Her, on the other hand, let out as many as she possibly could.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lone! I-I tried to f-find help and be the one to show t-that I cared about y-you!" She sniffed, inhaling loudly, "I didn't k-know where you were and

I…I tried my hardest to find you again!" She explained.

I was lost for words. The feeling of her presence with me again was enough.

"I flew for h-hours!" She continued, "I flew until my wing tore again! Th-That's why I'm laying here…I haven't been able to move in hours!" She let out some

more crying, then began to breath aloud, trying to calm herself down.

I did nothing but take my hand and rest it on her head, showing her that I was finally here and that she wasn't going to leave my side.

"You're safe now…come on, let me get you." I said, bending down to pick her up since she couldn't exactly move without being in some sort of pain.

She nodded and allowed me to pick her up. Gently, I paced her in my forearms and let her snuggle into my chest so she was comfortable, and felt safe. I then

stood, and began to walk back to the old farmhouse where the others were waiting for me. As I began to walk back however, I remembered the one thing that

helped us through this whole entire search.

Princess Luna and the Moon.

I stopped, looked directly at the moon in the clear, star-lit sky and sighed.

"Thank you Princess Luna…for being there…and being our guide." I said quietly.

There wasn't any glow or strobe however, just a big, white rock that floated above Earth. I know the moon didn't give off any sort of sign that she had heard me,

but I was certain that somewhere, somehow, she did, and she was smiling down at us.

* * *

><p>I opened the back door of the farmhouse and walked Rainbow Dash toward the center of the room, where Twilight and Princess Celestia were sitting, resting their<p>

hooves after a long journey. They gasped and stood up when they saw the pegasus however, and walked toward me.

"Lone Star! You found Rainbow Dash!" Princess Celestia exclaimed.

Twilight seemed to be lost for words.

"Yeah," I replied, "About 200 feet past the house." I laughed a little, trying to show that I was strong at a time like this, which I knew would eventually come

crashing down into a huge pile of emotion.

I set Rainbow Dash down on the floor and bent down so I was at her level. Twilight, who was still at a loss for words, suddenly broke down in tears of joy and ran

up to her friend, giving her a hug.

"I-I missed you!" Twilight said through her tears. Rainbow Dash however, didn't speak. She just hugged her best friend back and closed her eyes tight, a single tear

drop escaping her eye. Princess Celestia and I smiled happily and exchanged looks.

"Thank you for finding Rainbow Dash, Lone. Twilight was the most worried out of both of us, but she refused to show it. As you helped me back at the old spot

where we met once more, you had helped Rainbow and Twilight regain their friendship's strength. This, has finally set their friendship to be 100 percent once

again."

We both then looked at the two mares, continuing to hug, smiling deeply.

"The power of friendship can impact one on levels that one cannot believe. Sharing the friendship with another takes two parts, one being one pony, the other

being the other. Both of those ponies must harmonize in the act of being there for each other, showing each other care and support, and even help each other out

through tougher times. Lone, thanks to what you have done to these two, it seems as if their friendship has been re-harmonized."

I looked at Princess Celestia, who smiled back at me. I then looked at the ground and smiled a little, glancing back at Twilight and Rainbow Dash, who were both

safe, sound, and back to themselves again.

"I guess you're right, Princess Celestia," I replied, "It takes one friend to reunite another, then to reunite another, than another after that. It's like a chain reaction,

and every link will build the other..."

I smiled.

We were all together once again, inside the old, abandoned farmhouse, safe and secure. I think we could all handle tomorrow a little easier now too...

* * *

><p>(Nice, happy ending to chapter seventeen! Y'all like it so far? I finally finished the plot line and am ever-so slowly finishing this story! Thanks to the people who<p>

volunteered to be in the fic, and I will try to get that part in if it flows well. Thanks guys, keep on readin'!)

~LS


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"Left Behind"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey…Hey, we're here!" <em>

_"We are?" _

_"Yeah! Look at it all outside! See, I told you, we landed safe and sound, not a thing to worry about!" _

_"I guess you're right! In fact, it was actually fun!"_

_"Ready to go out into the Western side of things? I know I will-"_

My eyes shot open.

I squinted as soon as they did too, seeing a bright light peering into the farmhouse. I eventually got blinded enough to where I had to shut my eyes and cover the

glow of the light which peered inward from the sun, which meant it was morning. I decided last night that I was too exhausted to care about the beds that were

surprisingly made already, and just laid down in one and eventually went to sleep. There were 3 beds total, the one I was resting in, another that Princess Celestia

was in, since she was as tall as me and needed her own, then another that lay Twilight and Rainbow Dash, who were still sleeping, despite the suns glow resting

upon them like a ladybug would to a newly blossomed flower. I opened my eyes a little to see the two mares about as sound asleep as one could be, and Rainbow

Dash had taken Twilight's pillow, but Twilight had taken Rainbow's blankets. I quietly chuckled at the sight, seeing how ironic it really was. I then looked toward

Princess Celestia, who had been glaring daggers at me for a few moments now. Not knowing she was awake, nor staring at me, I jumped a little and gasped

quietly, making sure not to wake either Twilight or Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia, however, smiled widely by the prank and laughed quietly, as she had probably

just gotten up too. It made sense though, because she had to raise the sun as she would back on Equestria, so I assumed she was pretty used to getting up at

this time of morning. I rolled my eyes sarcastically and shot the blankets off of my body, feeling the coolness of the air get absorbed into my body, making me have

goosebumps for a few moments before they started to fade away. As I did this, Princess Celestia had gotten up too, stretching her magnificent pearl white wings

and letting out a cute little yawn. I couldn't help but let out a small smile, which made her look at me funny.

"Everything okay, Lone Star?" She seemed to be in a really good mood.

I smirked and nodded, opening the bedroom door out into the hallway that the house had. Princess Celestia followed behind me, watching what I did. Eventually,

we both made it downstairs and into the kitchen, where we sat down on the floor and thought about breakfast ideas.

"How'd you sleep, Princess?" I asked, trying to make conversation before we thought about anything.

She looked toward me and smiled a little,

"Great, thank you! I haven't slept that well in years, because I always had to raise the sun." She said, beaming with energy.

I laughed,

"I'm glad you did! I did too, well, until I..y'known, had a dream."

She looked at me with concern.

"A dream, you say? Well, what was this dream about?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

I thought back to a few minutes ago when I was lying upstairs in the bed.

"Well…I heard my mom's voice say that we were here, and she told me how the flight I was on wasn't so bad. And I agreed with her, saying how excited I was to

visit the Western side of things. Then…it cut off and I woke up…"

She looked at me with a broken emotional look, which I returned to her, feeling sorrowful. She didn't have anything to say, since she really couldn't, so she just

reached her pearl white wing over me and clamped me inward, giving me a comforting hug. I accepted it and wrapped my arms

around her, feeling her soft white fur through my fingertips. She honestly…felt nice, and it did in fact comfort me. I let the hug continue for a few moments, before

finally breaking it apart and looking up at her, feeling better and even…a little embarrassed.

"Hehe…" I chuckled nervously, "Thanks…Princess." I smiled.

She smiled back and narrowed her eyes toward me in a friendly, comforting way, telling me through her newer emotion that everything was going to be alright.

At that time, Princess Celestia and I suddenly heard thumping coming above us. Both confused, we looked upward at the ceiling and waited for a moment, making

sure it was coming from upstairs, and sure enough, it was.

"I think the two sleepyheads are starting to wake up." Princess Celestia thought, which I agreed with.

A few moments later, sure enough, we looked over at the banister in the hallway to see the two mares walking downstairs, coming to meet us. Both of the two

mares had looks of annoyance as they stumbled into the kitchen, Twilight holding her neck funny, and Rainbow Dash shivering slightly. Knowing already what

caused both of those causes, I couldn't help but tease, as Princess Celestia did too.

"Hey Twilight and Rainbow Dash," I greeted, "Something up?"

Twilight looked annoyingly toward her cyan colored friend and scowled a little.

"Yes, something is up. Miss Pillow-hog over here took my pillow last night and my neck is killing me right now!" She complained.

"I-I-It was worth-h it!" Rainbow responded, shivering a little bit. I giggled, having to ask.

"And you, Dash?"

"Well," She started. "My neck feels great, it's m-my body that's f-f-freezing!" She said, chattering.

"Is that so?" Princess Celestia added, knowing already what had happened as she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah! S-S-So Twilight took all of my blankets l-last night!" She whined.

"But I was _so _warm last night!" Twilight added onto Rainbow's suffering.

Rainbow Dash looked to her friend and laughed a little, pushing her to the side a little.

"S-Shut up, you!" She teased, laughing.

The room laughed together for a few moments, then died down into a silence that this specific house was known for having a good deal of.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Princess Celestia and I turned to each other and shared the same response, which was "I don't know". Rainbow Dash frowned and looked around the house,

eyeing some wooden cabinets next to a stove that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. She grabbed the handle and opened it slowly, making sure nothing

odd was going to pop out or anything. And just when you think things couldn't be more in our favor, she called back at us.

"Hey guys, there's some nuts and berries in here. Who wants breakfast?" She asked over her shoulder.

Twilight and Princess Celestia looked to each other and nodded happily, meeting their friend by the cabinet to eat. Me, on the other hand, was not the slightest bit

hungry. Instead, I got up and looked around the house, frowning a bit before finally opening the back door and walking outside into the cool, crisp morning

atmosphere. The sun was warm and the air was on the cooler side for a mid-seasoned summer. Blue sky scattered the miles of farmland beyond any of our

eyesight, giving a calm, yet eerie look to the viewer. I walked forward and sat down on one of the three steps that leveled out onto the main farmland, watching

outward like someone would to a ocean or lake that spread across the horizon for miles on end. It was, blissful.

"Hey, you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked, coming outside to meet me. The look of concern was showing in her eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused by her question.

"I was just making sure, you left the kitchen and we wondered where you went." She sat down on the same step as I did and looked out into the miles upon miles

of open land, continuing her questioning.

"Did you sleep alright?"

I stuttered.

"K-Kind of, yeah." That wasn't good enough.

"Yeah, everything's alright." She rolled her eyes. "Come on Lone, tell me, what's up? Is something bothering you even a little bit?"

Before I could tell her about my dream, Twilight suddenly came rushing through the back door in a panic, which caught us both off guard. I immediately stood up

and looked at Twilight, as Rainbow Dash flew upward and hovered in the air, matching my viewpoint on Twilight.

"Is everything okay?!" I asked, a bit panicked.

"N-No!" Twilight cried suddenly, "P-Princess Celestia! S-Something's happening!"

Dash and I suddenly exchange panicked looks and rushed back into the house behind Twilight, to see Princess Celestia laying on the floor as if she had dropped

dead. My heart began pounding as I saw the lifeless motion come from her body, and I began to think the worse of what had happened. This wasn't good...

"P-Princess Celestia? Can you hear me?" Twilight asked softly, bending down to her level to see if anything had changed.

Suddenly, she gasped and jumped slightly, waking up and opening her eyes. Rainbow Dash, Twilight and I both didn't expect that, so we all jumped and screeched

at the movement. Calming down, Princess Celestia groaned oddly as she rested her hoof upon her head, acting as if something just struck her.

"Princess, Princess, what just happened? Please talk to us." Twilight asked, very anxious.

"I-I…" She started, then exhaled deeply. "I was just contacted somehow by my sister, Princess Luna back on Equestria. Somehow, she found a spell that could

enable the access to talk to another royal family member. She mentioned that the Equestrian ponies were beginning to fall apart without the 2 of their 3 rulers…

and...she needs royal assistance…"

The room became completely silent. My heart dropped. The day has come...

"How thought..? W-We don't have a way to get back home!" Twilight explained.

"Yes…us alicorns do." She explained. "We can use our magic to teleport from different dimensions, just like when you went into the other human world with your

six friends and that one person named Sunset Shimmer. But, it will cost us a lot of our power and magic…but it is possible."

My eyes immediately turned to Rainbow Dash, who was the only non-alicorn here. She didn't seem to notice however, because she just stood there, watching

everything happen. I knew this would happen...

"H-How bad are the Equestrian ponies acting?" Twilight asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"Bad enough to where Princess Luna had to contact me like that…w-we need to go." Princess Celesita said.

Twilight gasped and shook her head quickly,

"B-But!"

Princess Celestia sighed and shushed her,

"Twilight, this is part of your royal duty, to serve your part as a Princess and put into action what you have learned. It's hard, but it's something we must do."

She sighed and nodded, feeling sorrowful like I did little while ago.

"We have to go you two," Princess Celestia looked at Rainbow and I, "but we should return once we settle things back on Equestria and regain our magic back to

it's full power. We will see you two soon." She said, promising this.

Suddenly, a huge white light covered over the two princesses, which meant that the teleportation was already beginning to happen. Rainbow Dash ran towards her

friend and stuck her hoof out for Twilight to hold until she left. Tears began to flow down her face.

"P-Please come back soon! I-I'll miss you! We-We'll make things back to the way there were, I swear!" She said, fighting the erg to cry.

Twilight unfortunately said nothing and rested her hoof upon Rainbow's, nodding as tears fell out of her eyes as well. Rainbow Dash and Twilight both knew that no

matter what happened, they would still be best friends, but they also knew that Twilight was one of the rulers of Equestria, and like a busy individual to their job,

they must serve it.

Then, just like where the plane crashed and we first met Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle, they vanished, leaving behind the glow of the white light

that surrounded them just a few moments ago. They had safety teleported back to Equestria, and all that was left was Rainbow Dash and I, inside this empty,

quiet house that was now all to ourselves. Rainbow Dash tried to keep her emotions in, but once the light cleared and all that was ahead of her was the cabinets,

she fell to her knees and begin to softly cry. Seeing this, I walked over to her side and rested my hand on top of her head, trying to show my support and care for

her in this time of need. She inhaled loudly and cried out loud, putting her head into my side. I felt the heaviest sorrow I had ever felt, like reading "My Little

Dashie", but actually living it this time, except now, Rainbow Dash and I had stayed, but our friends had left.

* * *

><p>Some time had passed since Princess Celestia and Twilight left the house. Rainbow Dash and I were upstairs, laying on two separate beds, looking down at the floor,<p>

not sure on what to do now. I looked up at Rainbow Dash to see her hugging the pillow that belonged to Twilight. She sniffed quietly and wiped some extra tears

away.

"I-I miss my best friend…" She said in sadness, snuggling softly into the pillow.

My heart shattered into pieces seeing how she was taking it. I got off my bed and sat onto hers, putting my arm around her.

"Rainbow…it'll be okay, she is just going back to Equestria to solve some issues, then she'll be back." I said, trying to calm her down.

She nodded, then rested her head into my side.

"I-I'm just so glad we were't separated, or else I wouldn't be doing so well…"

I felt that one.

"Me either, Dashie…" That was the first time I called her that. I wasn't crazy on saying it, but I think she liked it.

She smiled a bit and gave me a big, needed hug. Her warmth suppressed mine as we felt each other's heartbeat against each other.

"I'll never leave you, Dashie…" I calmly told her, soothing her into a calmer state.

Honestly, I did feel terrible about the two mares leaving us, but they had to go and do their job back on Equestria. Despite that however, I was still overjoyed that

Rainbow Dash was still here with me. Now, we could spend some alone time together, and care for each other in particular without much of anything else getting in

our way. I just hoped things would turn out to be okay where Twilight and Princess Celestia were, because I did wish them the best. I knew, however, that they

were both strong and could handle it, which gave me peace of mind while thinking to myself.

Now, it was just me, and my little cyan colored pony named Rainbow Dash, together. Things may have taken a short dip, but I could soon tell that dip would

become a mountain. I just knew it...

* * *

><p>(Chapter Eighteen finished! So yeah, we had to say bye to Twi and Celestia, but it was part of the progression of the fic. I hope y'all like it honestly, because I<p>

haven't seen any recent reviews or follows, etc. I like it though :p. Anyway guys, until next chapter!)

~LS


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"The Fire"

* * *

><p>Morning had risen from the distant horizon. The sun beamed brightly into the bedroom window, lighting the space up like a flashlight to a dark area. The light,<p>

beaming through the glass, caught my attention as I looked upward at it, studying the beam as if it had been moving. Clearly, I wasn't asleep, nor I think

Rainbow Dash. I exchanged glances on two different things, her and the sunlight. I would look up at the light more times than I would to Dash, because looking

at her made me feel sorrowful for both of our sakes. The feeling inside both of us was immense, and it really...just sucked too. Ever since Princess Celestia and

Twilight suddenly had to depart from us to fix their own problems back on Equestria, things have taken a sad, lonely turn for both of us. We lost two of our

friends who had been there for almost the entire journey we had taken, with nothing of them to remember by. Well, other than the memories we had. The first

time Dash and I saw them appear out of nowhere and they scared us half to death...hehe, that was a good one. Or the one where Twilight's friendship with

Rainbow Dash was renewed, and Princess Celestia's feelings toward my sudden banishment on Equestria were talked about. Both of those talks we all had

individually really changed the tone in our days we had together, and it was really quite fun. Princess Celestia had been our main guide and helped out with

spotting the ways, Twilight was there for comfort and answers, and Rainbow Dash and I...well...we were just there, I guess. Maybe that was the reason why

we felt like this, we had gone all this way, into this abandoned farmhouse, all because of Twilight and Celestia. WE didn't contribute to anything. WE didn't thank

them. WE just...went along. What kind of friends are those? I guess you could say, we felt grief, as if they just passed away or something. It was...truly hard to

explain, really.

"You awake, Dash?" I asked, still studying the ceiling above.

She did the exact same thing.

"Yeah...just...lying here." She said, the tone in her voice soft and downhearted.

I frowned a little and made my way out of bed. As I did, Rainbow Dash did too. We looked at each other, exchanging tired, dreary looks as students in an early

morning class would, and walked downstairs into the living and kitchen area. I didn't really have an appetite at the moment, but I still wanted to make sure

Dash was getting fed.

"Hungry, Dash?" I asked, tiredly.

She nodded and began to close her eyes for a few moments, resting her head on the broken kitchen table. I didn't seem to really think much about it when she

did, so I continued onward in making her some breakfast. Upon looking for some plates, I found some napkins that could be beneficial later. Taking a look at

them, feeling how old and papery-like they were, I shrugged and set them down on the counter, next to a torn curtain that hung from the kitchen window. I

then thought of an idea on how to roast some of the leftover oats we had from yesterday morning, by setting them upon the napkins and let the sun bake them

for a few moments. Upon this action, I realized that it would take some time for them to get cooked correctly, so I backed away from the science experiment

and looked outside through the window, seeing how beautiful and wide open the field was today. I then walked away from the kitchen and opened the back

door, leading out into the patio area, which is where Dash and I were sitting when Twilight came to tell us the shocking news that Princess Celestia had

collapsed suddenly, and how we charged back inside to aid her. That's when everything started to go downhill again, right when Princess Luna used some insane

spell that allowed her to talk mentally with her sister, even if they are separated by another dimension. The idea blew my mind, and I'm pretty sure blew

Rainbow Dash's too.

I stepped outside and rested my body weight against the wooden pillar, gazing out into the horizon. It really was quite the site, seeing nothing at all in front of

you, like looking into the direction of an ocean or lake, imagining what is out there that you don't know about. It made a light smile come upon my face,

thinking about my previous trips to the oceanside, and how much the view related. Those were the good days. Those were the real good days-

*_sniff*_

_..._

_*sniff sniff*_

Wha?

I turned suddenly at the confusing smell of...something burning. I looked above me, seeing the chipping, white paint of the roof seem to be fine. I snorted a

little to see if it were me, but as I did, the odor got even worse. I was really starting to get confused at this, and began to worry a bit too. I stepped off of the

patio area and walked out into the farmland, about ten feet or so, then turning back to the house to see a sight that would make my heart drop just as much as

the plane crash did.

Heavy, dark smoke began pouring out of the chimney above me. At first, I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but after gasping, blinking, and rubbing

my eyes, this was no trick. There was a full out smoke trail leaving the opening, and as I noticed it even more, it was getting greater and greater in amounts.

At first, it didn't hit me. What did hit me at first was the fact that I was watching a fire breakout in a house that I was just inside. But then...

**"OH SHIT! RAINBOW DASH!"**

I screamed, jolting life back into my veins as I sprung forward toward the back doors opening.

I jumped over the flight of stars that led up to the house and reached for the door handle. Grasping it tightly, despite the shaking in my hands, I twisted it and

pulled on the door as hard as I possibly could, but the door wouldn't budge. My eyes widen in horror as I felt the door become stuck, the more and more I

tugged and pulled on it. Finally, I pulled as hard as I could once again, but this time, something happened.

*_CRACK!*_

I suddenly flew backward and fell onto my back, lying there in a state of shock, not knowing what had just happened. Feeling something heavy in my right

hand, I raised it and narrowed what was it I was grasping.

The door handle.

It had come out of its socket and broken. I was holding the door handle! Now what?!

Split second decisions began rushing into my head as I got up, looking around for certain objects I could throw through the glass windows so I could get inside,

but there was nothing. I then looked for any openings in the house's frame, which ended up the same way. Finally, without any other option, I narrowed my

eyes on the door ahead of me, and charged at it.

It then came closer and closer and closer until-

_*SMACK*, _which then was followed by a _*CRASH*._

I managed to finally breach through the wooden door, which was barely intact with the wall. I had put all of my weight into that blow, which made me fall

forward as I came through. Falling onto the floor, now inside of the house, I immediately looked up and saw what had caused the fire. And it was my fault...

I left the oats resting in the sun for too long, and the napkins had caught fire, which ignited the kitchen curtain that was hanging on the window. I gasped,

looking at the hot inferno grow in size and furiousness as every sudden second ticked by. Now, my main concern was to forget about that fire, and find Rainbow

Dash, who was nowhere to be seen at the moment through all of the smoke and falling wooden objects that had burnt to a crisp. I yelled as loud as I could into

the fire, looking around for the slightest of hope I could see her.

"RAINBOW DASH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Nothing but the sound of wood crackling and objects breaking. I began to panic as I stood up for a final time, narrowing my eyes through the thick smoke. I

began to run around the house, which was on the verge of collapse as the whole house was wooden, and worn. I had to act fast, or else the whole house would

come down on top of Dash and I. I needed to move.

"DASH! DASH!" I cried, but no answer was still my answer.

I screamed out loud in fury and checked every open door possible, seeing if Rainbow was in any of them. Coming up to the downstairs level, nothing stood out,

which meant she wasn't in the living room or kitchen anymore. Maybe she got out? What if she was looking for me?!

I dropped the questions and started the actions, climbing vigorously up the wooden steps upstairs to the bedrooms. The fire now engulfed the entire downstairs

level, leaving nothing but ash and inferno behind. There was only one way out now.

I sprinted down the hallway and threw the hallway doors open, first the bathroom, nothing.

Then the closet, nothing.

Finally, the bedrooms, where I had been sleeping not even 20 minutes ago. I ran inside the doorframe and looked around quickly, my heart about where my

throat was. Out of breath and answers, I ran to the beds and check the four that were still intact. The one where I was sleeping was empty, and so was the

other one that Twilight and Princess Celestia slept in when they were here. Finally, I got to the last bed, which was Rainbows, and sure enough, there she lay,

sleeping.

"RAINBOW DASH!" I screamed, putting my hands on her and shaking her back alive. She didn't respond, and I could hear the fire crackling closer and closer

through the hallway upstairs. It was here.

I looked behind me to see the glow of fire, which made me shake her even harder.

"RAINBOW DASH! WAKE UP!" I screamed, beginning to loose adrenaline and energy.

Finally, after she didn't move a second time, I turned back one last time to see nothing but fire begin to surround me. The temperature suddenly increase

immensely and the room begin to shake from the bottom-up. It was about to collapse...

I then reacted the best I could in that matter of time and grabbed Rainbow Dash, scooping her up into my arms and looking at the bedroom window, which

showed the calm farmland outside. I then shut my eyes tight, let out a long scream, and ran toward the window, jumping through it, hoping that the landing

below would be somewhat soft...

* * *

><p>I then...don't recall what happened next...<p>

* * *

><p>(OoOoOoOh Cliffhangers! Chapter 19 finished! Sorry for later chapter update, school sucks :c More to come!)<p>

~LS


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

"Back Where We Started"

* * *

><p>"<em>...h-hey..."<em>

_"...hey!"_

_What?_

_"...you doing alright?"_

_...Uh...Yeah?_

_"...good, it's almost over..."_

_Mom...? Is that you? What's almost over?_

_"...HEY!"_

I suddenly awoke.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" I heard a voice say.

My eyes were shut, embedding my sight and awareness in darkness. I couldn't find much energy in my body to get them open either, plus, my body was aching

badly. Everything around me felt lifeless and empty, as a warm breeze suddenly blew overtop of my body. I had been laying down for some unknown reason,

and the breeze made my body suddenly shiver tremendously. I felt the sudden rush of chills run down my spine as I moved, as well as aching pain that followed

right after. I couldn't help but let out a grunt as I gently clenched my ribs, hoping that putting some sort of dull pressure on them would ease something, at

least. I then turned my head so it was facing upward toward the sky, and inhaled deeply to get my lungs some fresh air. Upon doing this, I couldn't help but let

out a sudden cough, as the air around me gagged my mouth and chest. I knew that smell too, and I didn't like it.

Smoke.

Ugh, it was disgusting, and it reeked. I then reached my sleeve over my nose and breathed a little inward to see if I could inhale anything that didn't smell of

the putrid odor. I inhaled, smelling the laundry detergent that was used to clean the shirt I was wearing. I took one more deep inhale to get my lungs to digest

the dirty oxygen inside them, which then was followed by a quiet,

"_Ahhhh..."_

"You alright?" The voice said again.

I finally got curious enough to see who it was and opened my eyes, taking a few seconds and waiting for them to adjust from a blur to clear. I then blinked and

turned my head toward the sound of the voice, seeing who I could bet was talking to me. It was Rainbow Dash, and she didn't look too good. Her cyan colored

mane had different sizes of black, sooty blotches and ashes, and her rainbow dyed mane was out of her normal style. It lay a little more flat, but not too flat to

where it looked awkward or bad, in fact, it looked kind of cute.

My hazel colored eyes matched her magenta colored eyes and we exchanged a few second pause, feeling a sudden warmth in each other now that we knew

both of us were out of harms way. She then smiled warmly down at me, tilting her head slightly to the right. And...that's all she did. I was confused.

"Something up?" I asked.

She chuckled a bit and suddenly blushed, taking her right hoof and placing it around the back of her head like she had done something guilty.

"T-Thanks for saving me back there...while I was sleeping." She said, feeling embarrassed.

I hadn't remembered what happened yet.

"Save you? From what?"

She looked at me dumbfounded, which caught me off guard. I had no idea what she was talking about...until she looked over me.

I followed her eyesight and turned to look behind me, which was a site that I wouldn't forget anytime soon.

The house that was once standing there, was now reduced to nothing but burnt rubble and ashes. I looked around the area and saw that absolutely nothing was

left, and we had fortunately gotten out in time. I let out a shocked expression as I kept my eyes peeled on that house. Rainbow Dash noticed it.

"Yeah...if you hadn't come looking for me though...I wouldn't be here, right next to you..." She began to grow soft.

I felt a minor helpless feeling in the pit of my stomach as she said those words, imagining if I didn't get there in time...and she died.

"How did the fire start, anyway?" She asked. My expression went from shocked to regret.

"I..Uh...Don't really know, I was outside when it happened." I said, lying about what really happened. She didn't need to know, after all, we were alive.

She shrugged, looked at the rubble a final time and stood up, towering over my prone, achy body.

"Well, either way, I'm so grateful for a friend like you who would risk their life for mine...I-I can't thank you enough." She said, smiling gently, her voice softer

and lower than normal.

I smiled a little and tried to act as tough and unaffected as I could, which wasn't very well played.

"Su-Sure thing, it was no problem." I lied again. It was a huge problem that scared the living crap out of me. The view I had of those flames roaring through the

hallway, beckoning through the doorway and exploding onto the bed as I jumped out of the window onto the ground below. It was one of the scariest things I

had to do because I didn't know if I was going to make it out alive or not! The fire...burning everything it touched...and the floor I stood on...began to cave in

form the heat...a-and-

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled suddenly, making me jump in fright.

"W-What!?" I replied, hesitant and caught off guard. I noticed she was a few feet away from me, walking in the opposite direction as I was, now sitting up.

"Are you coming? We can't stay here anymore, there house is gone! We might as well go and find something else!" She called back.

She was right. The house was our shelter, and it was ruined. I nodded toward her direction and tried to stand up. Sudden pain ran through my legs as I put

more and more pressure upon them, recalling how I must've landed feet-first when I jumped out of the window. It felt like growing pains from my foot to my

thy, but 10 times as painful. But, despite all the pain I was going through, I didn't want to hold back Rainbow Dash anymore. She looked eager to get back out

to walking and finding new things across the miles of farmland, which I could see from her doing that adventure with Daring Do. Daring had been a little

skeptical at first, but when Rainbow Dash had helped her out of that one villain's trap, she liked Rainbow and wanted her to help.

I managed to get up and onto my feet, which was like shoving thousands of needles through my achy legs. I also didn't want to look weak in front of Dash, so I

kept the pain-filled looks inside, and focused on walking towards her, which I could still do, but not as fast and careless as before. Rainbow Dash suddenly saw

the sudden change in my stride however.

"Your legs okay?" She asked.

"I think..." I replied, giving her my best answer.

She shrugged once again and waited up for me. We then met up a few moments later and took off from where the house once was. As we began to walk away

from the rubble, I looked back at it and signed quietly, feeling conflicting emotions on both leaving it and getting out of it alive. I probably won't ever forget

what happened for the rest of my days, because something like has got to stick to you. And...well, I guess what could stick more to me than that was the fact

that THE Rainbow Dash was walking next to me. A talking, cyan colored pony with rainbow colored mane and tail, with a cutie mark on her flank.

Good luck trying to forget that one.

* * *

><p>A few hours have passed and the same setting had come upon us as it did before all of us found the farmhouse, which was absolutely nothing for miles on end.<p>

The sun was now beginning to set and the temperature was dropping rapidly, feeling the gusts of wind feel cooler and cooler by the step. My legs had gotten

used to the aching pain, and my body begin to tense up from the constrictions in my joints. I could feel it suddenly start shutting my body down, and I began to

get weak.

"R-Rainbow...wait a second.." I said, stopping for a moment to ease the pain.

She turned abruptly and looked at me, concerned.

"Lone...is everything okay?" She asked, now with a more demanded tone.

I came clean.

"No...my legs I think are starting to cramp up or something...and I can't move them as I did earlier. I need to take a break so they can relax..." I explained,

looking over at her, "Is that okay...?"

She nodded silently and came over to my aid. I squatted down and fell back onto the ground, exhaling deeply as I took the weight off of my legs, which were

now screaming in aches and pains. I grunted once again and squeezed my eyes tight, trying to fight it out. I mean, I didn't even know if I had broken my legs

for that matter, and yet I still wanted to go on and help Rainbow Dash. Ugh...this was hard.

"Are your legs alright?" She asked, sitting down next to me, on my left side.

I looked at them, frowning.

"I don't know," I answered, "They hurt really bad and for all I know, are broken."

She frowned as well, her ears drooping. I saw this, and immediately snapped into something positive.

"B-But I should be better by morning, and we can walk all day to find shelter!" I said, trying to be as positive as I could.

She looked at me, her ears returning to their normal, perky shape. She then smiled, looking down at the floor.

"I really appreciate you wanted to keep up Lone, despite how you're feeling. It shows that you're really strong, even if you are in pain."

I looked over at her, which she continued to look at the dirt that we sat on.

"T-Thanks...I just feel bad because I know you want to keep going, but I'm holding you back..." I said, sorrowfully.

She then looked at me and scooted directly next to me, resting her head upon my left arm.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty exhausted already, so we needed to stop."

I had to laugh there, lighting the mood with a joke.

"You're tired, after what happened at the farmhouse, when you were SLEEPING?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever, Star." She giggled. Then, she signed and looked up into my eyes.

"Y'know, if anybody or anypony were here with me right now after all of this...I'm so glad it's with you..." She said quietly, suddenly kissing my sleeve.

I smiled and blushed brightly.

"Me too Dashie..." I reached over and pecked her forehead, returning my sign of affection. She smiled, then laid down onto her back, getting ready to fall

asleep.

I watched her do this, which put my emotions to rest, seeing that she was acting just as she always does, despite everything that has happened to both of us.

She took everything well, and never showed any real sign of losing it. I loved that about her, because she really was as tough as her friends claimed her to be,

either physically or mentally. I then smiled, and looked up at the sky, which was covered with millions of the same stars that were out a few nights ago, and

with those stars, was that moon that I loved looking at. Watching it, studying its far away luminous glow, I quietly said,

"Princess Luna...if you can hear me...please make this journey end successfully or easy...and that nothing bad will happen to either Dash or I. Thank you for

looking over us thus far...and I hope to make it up to you and Princess Celestia too. Oh, and Twilight!"

I chuckled silently and looked at the ground, my eyes beginning to get heavy and close. I laid down next to Rainbow Dash and shut my eyes peacefully, feeling

confident and safe under Luna's moon tonight, and Celestia's sun tomorrow.

"..._thank you Princesses...for everything" _

* * *

><p>(20th chapter! Who thought it would go on for this long!? I didn't! But I've loved every chapter, and I hope you have too, reader! More to come!)<p>

~LS


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty One

"Unsuspecting"

* * *

><p>Rain had settled overhead from the pervious night, making the once hard and dry ground now soft and muddy below my legs and Rainbow Dash's hooves. I<p>

couldn't exactly tell what time of day it was, for the sun had been covered up by the grey, heavy looking clouds since early this morning. Last night, Rainbow

Dash and I had been softly resting next to each other when a sudden drop of water fell upon her snout. She had awoken, wiped it off and went back to sleep for

the morning's travel. Just as she had fallen back asleep, another drop of water had fallen on my forehead, then another, then another, then soon it was as if

someone had dumped gallons upon gallons of water atop of us. We were tired, soaked, and hungry from all of this walking, growing tired of seeing nothing but

this reoccurring image of orange-based farmland for miles on end ahead of us. We hadn't really spoken to each other since we got up, probably because of how

tired we both were and how our hunger kept getting to us. At least, that's what I thought. I mean, she didn't have a reason to be mad at me or anything, right?

Was she thinking the same way I was just now? Maybe I should say something before she does to make sure? Yeah, yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Y'know if you're thirsty, you can just look up and open your mouth." I laughed, half sarcasm, half realism.

She cocked her head upward so she looked at me, smiling from the joke I had made. Her mane was darker than her normal, cyan color, as well as her mane,

each color of the rainbow a slightly shade darker than normal. The rainfall kept rolling down her face, dripping from her ears and getting into her eyes. With an

annoyed frown, she reached one of her wings over to her face and rubbed her eyes free of the water, making her blink a few times to regain eyesight. I giggled

a bit at this, finding it amusing for some reason. She then looked at me confused, with a smirk.

"Something up?" She asked, acting tough. I could see right through her though at this point, she didn't fool me.

"Nope!" I responded with a smile, toying with her a little bit before she shook her head playfully and went back to looking ahead. Honestly though, it was getting

pointless to keep looking that direction, for the outcome and picture stayed the same as if we haven't moved at all. It was getting pointless to continue on,

because we had been at this game for days on end, yet we haven't seen any sort of change in setting, other than that old farmhouse back a few miles. That old

farmhouse, that was now burnt to a crisp because of my stupid move of leaving a flammable object open to broad sunlight, causing it to combust. The house

had fallen into chard pieces right as I had to jump out of the second story window after I rescued Rainbow Dash, who was unaware of what was going on while

she slept in the bed. My legs had hurt for a few days since I made that jump, but thankfully the were starting to feel back to normal. I wasn't really sure how

they could that quickly, but atop of Rainbow Dash being on Earth, and seeing Twilight or Princess Celestia, I stopped questioning simple knowledge for now.

"Hey," Rainbow Dash said suddenly after a few moments, "can we rest for a second, my hooves are killing me..."

I tried to make humor out of everything.

"Rainbow Dash, the FASTEST pegasus in Equestria, and her hooves are KILLING her?" I asked super sarcastically.

She smirked and laughed, playfully punching me in the arm with her wet left wing, which got me even more soaked if I wasn't drenched already.

Her and I sat down on the ground, now soft and more comfortable. She looked down, then up at me with a sudden giggle.

"What?" I asked between giggling back.

She shook her head,

"Y'know, you may have been joking earlier, but my hooves don't hurt THAT much..." She said, trying to act tough again.

I nodded with authority.

"Alright Rainbow Dash, thanks for letting me know." I smiled a little.

Then, she stuck her head upward to the sky and opened her mouth for water. I was joking about that earlier too, but I guess it must've been working. I

shrugged and tried it out myself, looking up at the low, grey sky. I opened my mouth and tried to get as many water droplets inside as I could so my thrust

could be quenched for now. It didn't work that well however, and I kept getting splashed in the eye.

"Ugh," I grunted, "I keep getting water in my eye."

Now it was Rainbow's turn to toy with me.

"Awww, the person who survived a free fall can't handle a little water in his eye?"

"Ouch Dash, low blow!" I laughed, she laughed too.

It was quiet for a few moments after that brief humor, we both just looked at each other and studied how terrible we looked from the torrential downpour. I

shook my head and looked to my side. Just then, she spoke up.

"Hey Lone,"

"Mmhm?" I answered.

"Does this remind you of anything? The pouring rain, open fields, only the two of us?" She asked, trying to lead me onto something from the past.

I thought to myself for a moment, biting my lower lip in concentration as I tried to recall. Rainbow Dash however could see the struggle I had, and she was not

amused.

"Ugh, c'mon Lone! Thick back! Do you need another clue?" She asked again.

"If it wouldn't hurt I guess..." I admitted, braindead to what she was trying to get across.

"Fine..." She said unamused, then rolled her eyes and came up to me quickly, planting a kiss on my lips and held it for a few moments. Her eyes closed for a

second, then she pulled away. She kept her eyes shut as she slowly released, opening them once again to reveal her magenta colored eyes. Finally, it clicked.

"When you and I were at that rock...and we kiss for the first time..." I whispered in awe.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed proudly.

Right, it was all coming back to me now, in that dream I had the morning I boarded my flight.

"So wait...that was...real?" I asked, confused.

Rainbow Dash matched my confusion.

"Uh, yeah?"

It wasn't a dream...? That actually happened? Me meeting the mane 6, Rainbow Dash flew away in jealousy, I found her by that rock thing and we kissed? That

was...real!? But it felt like a dream, or...it felt like it was real! Or...huh..?

"Is everything okay, Lone? You don't look so good..." Rainbow said suddenly, eyeing me oddly.

I sighed and blinked,

"Y-Yeah yeah, I'm good don't worry, I think I just need some water." I said, looking up again to the sky.

She watched me and giggled, smirking cutely.

* * *

><p>Some time had passed and the rain had finally subsided. It was now dreary, overcast and cooler than before. A light wind had picked up from the west, meaning<p>

that whatever had been overtop of us was leaving. I stood up and took off my sweatshirt, putting it around the back of my neck like a towel. Rainbow Dash also

had ideas of drying off, she got up and shook around like a dog would, launching water in every direction, including on myself.

"Ayee!" I said, smiling behind my hand that tried to cover the flying water.

She laughed and stopped.

"What? You were in the splash zone!" She told me.

"That would've helped maybe five seconds ago Dash." I laughed again and lowered my hand, which didn't act that great of shield. When I did, I began to laugh

even more, loosing feeling in my legs to where I fell onto the ground. Rainbow was confused by this, raising an eyebrow.

"Is something funny?" Rainbow asked.

I tried as hard as I could to make out what I wanted to say though laughs.

"Y-Yo-You're fuzzy!" I cracked up laughing.

She grunted out loud and rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed with my response. She suddenly jumped upward toward the sky and opened her cyan colored wings,

flapping them immensely, causing gusts of wind to blow around the area that we were in. The coolness of the gusts took my surprise, knocking me back down

after I had stood up a few seconds ago. I watched her in awe as she suddenly lowered herself back down to Earth, looking as if she had just came out of a

beauty lab or something. Her mane and fur were back to their original shade, and she looked...amazing!

She looked at me and smirked.

"What? I like to air-dry."

I shook my head and chuckled, then noticing that her gusts of wind had made me dry as well, though my sweatshirt was now a few meters away.

"Thanks Rainbow! I'm all dry!" I said happily.

She nodded and went to fetch my sweatshirt that was behind me. As she did, a sudden low pitched humming faded into my ears. This pitch wasn't like anything

else though, I knew immediately what it was. I tilted my head to the side, pointing my hear up just to be sure it was what I thought. The low hum of spinning

blades, whipping through the air, traveling at a high rate of speed?

It sounded to me like a helicopter in the distance.

I immediately looked up into the sky and looked around, to the West, then East, then North, then finally the South. Just as I gave up from seeing nothing

through the grey clouds, a black-like object figure caught my eye from the East. It was airborne, whatever it was...and it was coming fast.

"RAINBOW DASH!" I yelled behind me, keeping my eye on the object a few miles away to the East.

She suddenly turned around and came rushing to my side, extremely nervous and alert of why I yelled for her.

"What?! What?! What's wrong?!" She asked anxiously.

"I think that's a helicopter! That has people in it, Dash! We're saved! We're saved!" I exclaimed in joy.

"We-We are?! How?" She asked, even more anxious.

"Well...they'll have to see us. We need to get their attention somehow!"

The helicopter was gaining speed, fast. It had become a huge object now, rather than a little dot miles away a few moments ago. We needed to think of

something fast...or else we'll blow the only chance we have at surviving another night. It was this...

...or nothing.

* * *

><p>(Ugh...I can't believe I keep loosing my password:( Good thing I found it in time for this fic. With the holidays, school, etc, I almost gave up on it. Thankfully I<p>

didn't though haha, Im here:) And well, it looks like the fic is just about done. But don't get your hopes up, after reading this, it won't end how you think it will;)

Trust me. Later guys! Almost done!)

~LS


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

"Non-Forgettable"

* * *

><p>"Lone! Quick! Think of something!" Rainbow Dash cried, breaking my sudden concentration.<p>

My eyes widened a bit as I saw the helicopter was approaching us rather quick. Its back rotor was prompted upward towards the grey, musky sky in a form that

showed it was approaching or cruising at it's assigned altitude. With the 20 ton piece of machinery hurling itself through the air above with this great of speeds,

it was nearly impossible for anyone in the cockpit to look down at this bleak field and expect to see a human being and a cyan colored horse. And even if they

did, with THAT image, they would probably blink their eyes, shake their head and wonder what they ate that made them hallucinate for a second. Things didn't

look so good at this point.

"I-I don't know! It's going really fast, I'm not sure if it'll see us!" I exclaimed back to her, keeping my eyes peeled for any sudden change of movement above

us.

She grumbled. I could tell she was getting rather annoyed and impatient with what was happening. We had been out here for days on end, with rarely any

supplies to keep us moving. It was short of a miracle that none of us had died yet. From my plane crash, to the lack of food and water, to the farmhouse fire I

had to jump out of the window for? It was crazy! It's like they wanted me and Rainbow Dash to perish or something! We came all this way on little hope and

desire to not be left behind by this opportunity, this little chance that we could be saved and leave this place of nothingness! It was possible! If I could only

think!

Suddenly, in the rapid blink of an eye, I launched my body backwards and turned toward the direction where the helicopter was heading. Just as if I

were an Olympic runner who had just heard the single bullet launch from the pistol, I sprinted. Sprinted, and never gave in. No, we were too close.

"Lone Star!" Rainbow Dash cried, "What are you doing?!"

I kept running, yelling back with all of my strength in hope that she'd hear me.

"FOLLOW ME!" I screamed. "COME ON!"

She gasped suddenly and nodded, opening her wings and launching forward as I did previous. She eventually caught up to my side, rapidly breathing out of her

muzzle, trying to comprehend my sudden action. It had began raining again, so she came faster than I expected.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?!" She asked through breaths.

As lost as she was for breath, I was just about the same.

"If we r-run with the h-helicopter, t-then maybe it-it'll see us!" I said, looking towards Rainbow. Her mane was blowing around in the wind like a tree during a

summertime gale.

"Are you sure it will?!" Rainbow asked, uncertainty within her tone.

"It's our only chance!" I cried.

She nodded and looked behind us, up towards the sky, seeing the machine come closer and closer. It began to scare her I think, for her breathing became much

more rapid, she gasped when she saw it, and she then said the words that both of us feared more than anything at this point.

"It's right overhead of us!"

I looked up towards the sky and began to feel the sudden rush of wind from the helicopters propellers from behind. A tailwind, strong enough to push, rocked

Rainbow Dash and I, violently blowing us from side to side until I suddenly lost my footing from underneath and tripped. I flew forward a few feet before

crashing onto the soft mud below me, rolling on my sides as if I had been on fire and I was trying to contain it. After a few seconds however, I managed to

move my hands out from my sides and catch myself. A sudden barrel roll turned into a less violent slide at which I could maintain to recover from. I then

stopped sliding, coughing and gasping for air around me, lying on the ground. My eyes were halfway shut at this point, and I had began to feel the sudden

numbness inside my body that ran throughout my veins like the blood itself. My body was beginning to shut down from exhaustion...

No...not now...

I hadn't noticed, but Rainbow Dash was directly behind me, kneeling down to my side, checking if I were okay or not. She looked tired as well, but she

thankfully had enough strength to carry onward. Maybe I couldn't help at this point, but she could.

"LONE!" She cried, "Are you okay?!"

I couldn't answer her question. It wasn't important right now.

"Dash," I quietly said, trying to conserve energy, "I-I...-

Then, there it was. The monstrous machine was directly overhead of us, looking as if an eclipse of some sort had blocked out any existing light that shined down

through the clouds above. The ear rattling noise of the blades whipping from circle to circle was immense, sounding as if I was putting my ears to a jumbo sized

turbine of some sort. And the wind? You could say it was accurately comparable to an F0 tornado, blowing dust and mud in every direction you could think of. It

was terrifying, especially since Rainbow Dash, nor I could see a thing except orange and brown dust, blowing around like a free for all. You couldn't hear

anything either, not me and Dash, not your breathing, nothing. Just the immense power of the steel blades, whipping through the air at great power and torque.

Then...it became quiet. As quickly the chopper had came, it passed. I laid on my stomach, glancing upward towards the sky, hoping that either Rainbow Dash or

I would regain sight of the metal aircraft. Gasping for breath again now that the mud and dust were clear, I was relieved to the sight of the helicopter a few

hundred yards away. It was still in sight, but another problem had came over Rainbow Dash and I. The pilots of the helicopter hadn't seen us, and they weren't

showing and sigh of stopping or hovering back to our location. We missed our only chance at rescue...of survival...of life.

"I-I didn't see us..." I said, my hope shattered.

Rainbow Dash scrunched her face up suddenly after I had said that, and glared onto the helicopter that was moving away. Narrowing her eyes, she stood up and

took a deep breath. Something was about to happen.

"Lone..." She began, "I am the one who started this whole mess...now, I am the one who is going to finish it. Stay here."

I glared at her as if she were insane.

"What are you talking about?!" I cried.

She opened her wings again.

"I'm going after it..." She said quietly, looking at nothing else but that helicopter.

"What?! Wait! No!" I cried again, trying to crawl towards her and grab one of her hooves with my hand, but before I could make it, she jumped upward and flew

off, charging toward the chopper as if she were magnetically attracted to it. She left behind a faded rainbow of color, beaming through the rainfall that became

heavier and heavier as each second drew by. I narrowed my eyes once more towards her, trying to comprehend the scene through the water and dust that were

dripping in my eyes. I tried to yell, but I couldn't. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I tried to regain hope...but I couldn't. The chopper was moving too fast for

Rainbow Dash to catch up to, and she began to fade into the distant grayness of they low hanging clouds ahead. I was loosing site of her, and the faded rainbow

that had been to my side faded back into oblique nothingness. She was moving out of my site, and I couldn't do a thing about it. The feeling I had when Twilight

Sparkle, Princess Celestia and I had been looking for her a few days back began to settle into the pit of my stomach, and I felt as if I were going to be sick.

* * *

><p>Now looking at nothing but grey clouds and open land, the sound of the helicopter that had passed over 30 seconds ago became eerily inaudible. The sound of<p>

raindrops and wind crashed against myself and the Earth's floor below me, until it became white noise. The only sound now that I focused on was my breathing,

trying to make it so it was reliantly close to normality. I lowered my head onto the soft, muddy ground and shut my eyes tight, seeing the darkness of black

impair my vision. The only soul that had been with me throughout this whole heart-wrentching, tiring and unfortunate journey had just left me, alone. I didn't

know where she was and if she will be back anytime soon, and even if the slightest idea crossed my mind that she DID get the chopper to stop, how will she find

me again!? Everything out here looked the damn same, brownish, muddy Earth! It was like trying to find an unmapped remote island somewhere in the middle

of an ocean! It was hopeless! Rainbow Dash had left me with the littlest odds ofseeing her again, over the fact that she MAY, just MAY, get the attention of the

passing helicopter. But...anything could've happened to her. And here I was, lying onthe ground, lifeless and ceasing to even try and get up to see if I could go after the

mare I loved to be with. I began to feel tears come up from my eyes, mixing with the rain water and dust that had settled in then already. I was on the verge of giving in.

Untill I heard another familiar noise...

(Don't y'all love cliffhangers? I do ^^, the fic has one, maybe two more chapters plus an epilogue. I should be able to finish sometime this week! Until then, see ya soon!)

~LS


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

"Safety"

* * *

><p>I blinked, seeing the sudden split second of darkness that surrounded my vision, embedding my inner thoughts and showing them as if I could physically see<p>

everything that has just played out. Blurs and sudden loss of color within my vision of the darkened sky came in patterns, sometimes more than others, scaring

me into thinking I was on the verge of loosing my eyesight, consciousness, or for all I knew, drop dead on the scene right then and there. Or, I could've been

just tired or dehydrated, but my mind rushed and shot onward like a bullet from a loaded gun. The bullet, once stationary, impossible to put harm on any such

thing, is now launched from its violent source of machinery, impeccable for failure to stop. The bullet was my mind, and my mind was the bullet.

I glanced upward once again towards the deep grey sky, narrowing my eyes to the best of ability I could, trying to regain sight of what I thought was another

helicopter, far into the distant horizon. I narrowed my eyes tighter, cocking my neck in a forward motion, stopped breathing, and waited. Waited for the sound

that I had heard not only a few minutes prior to the present. Quiet. Motionless. The distant sound of rain. And still, nothing.

I gave up and inhaled loudly, intaking the oxygen I had held as I scouted for any source of rescue. It was turning out to be hopeless, for all of the endures and

assistance I had had flown above me. The first helicopter, and the creature that took off after it in a stealthy, sleek fashion. Rainbow Dash, my true friend who

had been by my side this entire time, this entire trip, this entire nightmare. The one who had crashed my plane in the beginning, had now taken off in spite of

the face that she may get in contact with the pilots of the helicopter, miles upon miles away from myself now. Her plan had no background, no initial thought

process, no real conclusion that it would turn successful! But, that didn't matter to her. No, it wasn't in her nature to think as much as someone like Twilight did

in a situation like this. It was do it, finish it, and move on, thinking as if no consequence or conflict would arise. That was the only flaw in the cyan-colored

mystical pegasus. That was it. But unfortunately, she was gone. She flew upward and didn't look back as she set her mind on one idea and one idea only: To get

the help we needed. I applauded her courage and loyalty, really I did. But the situation looked to bleak and full of holes to where a happy ending at this point of

time was opaque. Opaque however, did still show some sort of light. I didn't doubt Rainbow Dash, no, not at all. I hoped she did get their attention and was on

her way back, although I had no contact or knowledge of where she was, and if that was even the case. It was a matter now of wait, or perish.

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed since my last scouting for any source of revival, which had turned out negative once more. I began to loose utter hope and energy to<p>

continue onward with this whole "save myself" idea. I was in no physical condition to walk towards the direction Rainbow Dash and the helicopter had gone, for

their direction could've changed as they were out of my line of sight, and I was still not 100 percent mentally healthy either. My legs were still in pain, my

eyesight weary, and my overall strength was nearly drained. It was probable to stay where I was until help of some sort arrived back to my location. That, or the

worst reality came into the sudden, dreary picture. Despite how I somehow managed to stay alive on nearly nothing for THIS long was remarkable, but who

knew when my clock would run out of battery, and stop in its tracks. Who knew when I would suddenly capsize, and my body fall to the ground, lifeless. Who

knew? Who-

I cocked my head back upward suddenly, a distant rumble, similar to the one that I heard with Rainbow Dash awhile ago rang inside my eardrum. I looked

towards the direction the noise was addressed from and for a final time, narrowed my blurry, bloodshot eyes in the distant sky to see if anything stood out to

me. And what I saw didn't surprise me, nor concern me in any shape or form.

Nothing.

Nothing but low hanging, grey clouds. I could've sworn I heard another helicopter! I-I knew I did! There just had to be an answer!

But no, there wasn't. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no reward at the end of the road, no happy ending to this story. It was me, Michael, alone in

the middle of a deserted farm field, running on little hope of change and passion to survive. Nothing seemed to look as if it were going to change. Nothing did-

Just then, a sudden enormous wind gust appeared from behind my back, sending the hood of my sweatshirt over my right shoulder, dancing wildly in the wind. I

didn't hear anything however, other than this sudden gust of gale-force air, moving at a high rate of speed. My mind was wondering everywhere, from the

sudden wind gust, to if Rainbow Dash had, or would ever return back to me. I then tried to turn towards the direction of the wind, shielding my face with my

weak left arm from any blowing rain or dust that would make me go blind. I directed my attention to the sky above, seeing nothing but the dark clouds storming

ahead. However, instead of giving up on this attempt, I stayed focused on the sky, assuring to myself that something was there, and that this sudden wind

meant nothing. And for once in the situation, after hours of waiting and scouting, it became true.

A black, wide-body based helicopter appeared out of the clouds, hovering near my location only a few hundred feet up. I was overjoyed, feeling the sense of

relief that I had been given another chance at survival, of life, of freedom. It was pointless to cry at this point in time however, for the act of rescue may not

even be in effect. They could very well be passing overhead as the other helicopter was now hours ago. But, I decided to waste little time in trying to get the

helicopter's attention.

I carefully and slowly stood upward, keeping my eye on the chopper. As it approached, I raised my weak, bruised arms above my head in a surrendering type

fashion, and waved them in a panic as if it were my job to do so. There was no point in screaming, or hollering for them to come down, for the propellers and

engines were fall too noisy and the chance of the pilots hearing my puny, weak voice over it was nearly impossible. I calmly, yet assertively waved my hands

around, keeping a straight, determined face towards that cockpit window, in hope of some sort of relief signal or sudden movement of the helicopter yoke

downward in assistance. But as the helicopter came closer, closer, suddenly overtop of my being, I began to feel my heart inside my chest slowly drop with every

inch the helicopter went past its view of me. I whispered under my breath as if it would change something,

"Come on...come on..."

Then, change.

Change in the flight pattern. The hover became a dead halt, and the helicopter's spotlight had illuminated overtop of me, shining brightly as if I were looking

directly into the sunlight. I closed my eyes at this point, feeling the sudden numbness of safety, relief and confidence, and dropped to my knees, breathing

heavily as the rain soaked my entire being once again. This wasn't a soaking rain though anymore, it was a cleansing rain.

The helicopter began to descend to ground level, about thirty or so feet away from me directly ahead. Watching the magnificent landing suddenly touch down

onto the wet, muddy terrain sent shivers down my spine. Shivers that awoke inside of my body, coming back to life in the process. As I watched, desperate for a

new movement now that this helicopter was landed, I began to get up and walk towards the machine, grabbing hold of my right arm as if I had been shot in a

warzone. It, along with some of my other joints and nerves, went numb for a few moments, but at this point, that was the least of my concern.

Just as I started towards the chopper, the right side helicopter door suddenly peered open, and a silhouette figure walked onto the ground, pacing frantically

towards me. With every step I took, the figure became more and more clear in the helicopter's spotlight. It was a police officer, about average weight and

height, looking determined and hard-headed, suddenly turn received and soft as he came to me, face upon face. He knew what had happened, for his

movements and nodding of his head determined his attitude and overall thought process. He explained in a calm, received tone that he was on duty, dispatched

after seeing the plane crash a few weeks ago, missioned to find any, if all, information he could find about American Airlines Flight 4723, and if any soul

survivors were alive. After asking him, he confirmed that I was the only one. A second chill fled down my spine, remembering my mother and sister who were

on the same flight as I was, gone.

Just as the thought came upon me, it was taken away as the officer quickly shouted over the roar of the propellers,

"COME ON, SON! WE HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"

I was in a state of shock at this point, looking at him as if it were an angel. My eyes widened, my breath staggered and my thoughts racing were the only things

I could manage to physically do, other than nod my head quickly to his remark. He took my arm and directed me towards the helicopter, opening the side door

for me to rest in. I had been rescued, and was about to fly back to safety. The feeling of relief, joy and happiness was immense, until the last, sudden, heart-

dropping thought coursed through my mind over everything else, as I saw a mental picture of what...or who the thought was about.

"Rainbow Dash..._she isn't here_..."

I whispered.

* * *

><p>(Wow. Shoutout to Hans Zimmerman on this chapter, an amazing movie music writer who tied this whole mood together. I hope you guys are enjoying this piece! I love writing it. Only two more chapters until it ends! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned:) )<p>

~LS


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four

"Takeoff"

* * *

><p>Everything began to move rapidly. Movements, thoughts, time, everything you could imagine that stood in your way, seemed like it was without limit. Before I<p>

had known, my weak, aching body had been lifted onto the base level on the helicopter that had landed after seeing me below a few minutes previous. The

captain of the aircraft, his name unknown at that moment, never looked at me from his cloth seat, for his head and his eyes were peeled at the glass ahead. He

stared outside, motionless, and without emotion. His duty however wasn't to comfort anybody or anything, or to even care if you were okay enough to be

transported. All he cared about at this given point, considering how eager this random police department was for finding me, was to start those blades above us,

lift the landing gear, and fly us back to safety of some sort. Now, I didn't exchange any sort of conversation or emotion with this guy, but I knew he didn't want

to be here. I knew NOBODY in fact wanted to be out here! This was no mans land. Not for the living, not for the dead, not for anything.

My focus was then changed onto the other guy who had gotten out of the passenger side area of the cockpit. His face was shaped normal, his eyes blue, and his

overall facial features seemed rugged, tough, but also soft and adaptive to the environment or situation that was thrown at him. He was dressed as a normal

special unit police officer would be, darker neutral colors, a headset for the helicopter on his ears, and his overall body language read determination and agility.

He was the real deal, and I could tell from the symbol on shirt sleeve he was ranked pretty high, based from the promotional aspect of duty. Earlier, he grabbed

my arm and helped me walk to the helicopter, so I could tell then and there that the meant business and that this wasn't the time, nor place to exchange chit

chat. It was really crazy though, when he took me toward the chopper. I remembered looking around me and seeing all the dust swarming, the intense roar of

the blades spinning, and the frequent yelling of orders from the officer who helped me aboard. It was surreal, and actually reminded me of a few Call Of Duty

games I played earlier in my life. I pictured me as Soap, getting on the chopper at the end of Modern Warfare 2. It was actually humorous when I thought about

it, but the humor didn't last very long. This wasn't a video game where you're given infinity amounts of lives or chances, nor was this a time to be thinking

about anything else, other than being rescued and safety.

Well...one other thing did cross my mind every now and then.

Rainbow Dash.

She went away, after that first helicopter that overpassed us hours ago, storming and drafting the piece of machinery until she would catch up to it and ask for

help. Though, she never did come back, and the chances of her coming back any time soon were close to surreal. It just didn't seem right though, for her to just

bolt off like that and chase after such a slim, slippery chance of some sort of justice was not like her at all, at least not in this kind of situation. She would

typically stick by the other's side and wait out whatever happened in chance that the greater good would come. She didn't even consider the outcome either, or

ask if it were a good idea. She just got up, stared daggers at the distant dot in the sky and said,

"I'm going after it..."

That was it. Those four words. Those LAST four words I heard from her, and could've been the last I'd ever hear from her. I didn't know what was going to

happen though, she could turn up as I was finishing this very thought! She could show up in a little bit too, or she could never show up again and that snippet I

saw of her, leave me in the dust earlier, was the last time. I just didn't know, nor could I know! It was killing me inside though! The sudden sharp pain of

emotion that sprung up inside me, full of remorse, guilt and grief rang throughout my body like a pinball. The feeling of not knowing what is needed to be

known...killed me.

* * *

><p>The man who had been assisting me this entire time looked at me carefully, examining my features and overall body health, making sure I was still in somewhat<p>

physical working order. Barely passing that test based off of his expression, he turned around towards the pilot and reached for his right shoulder, giving him the

sign that it was time to take off and leave the area. Just as his arm touched the pilot's shoulder, my heart dropped like a rock and I thought I would be sick. I

gasped for air suddenly, blinking heavily, turning my head outside in the open field, looking around for any source of Rainbow Dash coming back. Unfortunately,

there wasn't any luck yet. I began to panic at this point, looking around the helicopter, then back outside, then back at the helicopter, trying to imagine and

come up with answers on what I could do to make her come back in time. We couldn't just leave Rainbow Dash out here in the middle of nowhere! We just

couldn't! We were both already so weak and tired, we would barely survive another few days! If we took off without her, she would either give up on the

helicopter she had been chasing after and come looking for me again. Though, I would've already been picked up by the helicopter here, and I would have

abandoned her with nothing. I could never do that...never. I couldn't, and I won't. I had to make this clear to the officer, and quick.

"W-Wait! Sir!" I exclaimed quietly, almost inaudible from the propellers above beginning to spin up.

He looked at me concerned, pushing his ears toward me so he can hear me easier.

"What did you say, son?!" He replied loudly.

I tried to speak up as best I could,

"We need to wait!" I said aloud, what felt like screamed.

He looked at me dumbfounded, confused at my odd statement. He must've been thinking that the heat was getting to me, or that I was going on the verge of

craziness. He shook his head in disbelief, then spoke up again in his loud, determined tone.

"Why do we need to stay, son?! Is there someone else out there we need to acquire?!"

I imminently pictured the cyan colored pony in my head, all tattered and worn out, looking at me as if I were abandoning her to her face. Her face was sad, dark

and full of grieving doubt that struck a nerve inside me on the verge of sudden tears. Her ears, as well as her head, were lowered and droopy, and her image

began to slowly fade from my imagination the more and more I heard the propellers increase in speed.

"Yes!" I suddenly shouted, louder than I anticipated, "Someone else is out there, but she isn't here! We need to go find her! She went over there!" I pointed

towards the direction at which she flew hours ago. The officer followed my fingertip, looking out at the direction I was pointing towards. The same confused look

came back towards my direction, for all that was out there was land and low hanging clouds. There was visually nothing.

"There isn't anything out there!" The officer replied with doubt, "If she had left, then she may be long gone by now!"

I began to slowly cross over the edge, more and more as every second ticked passed and Rainbow Dash wasn't by my side.

"N-NO!" I shouted, trying to jolt my body alive and jump out of the helicopter, "She's out there! I know she is! She might have flown after another helicopter,

and her rainbow may have disappeared, but I know she's out there!"

As if I weren't crazy enough to this guy, he looked at me as if I had two heads on my body.

"She flew? Her rainbow? Son, I think we need to get you medical attention," He then turned towards the pilot once more and yelled,

"RISE HER UP!"

Those three words haunted me.

I screamed, gasping for air as ideas and thoughts raced through my head. The helicopter began to lift off of the ground, and Rainbow Dash wasn't next to me as

I had planned her to be. We were leaving without her, and there was nothing I could do to stop the pilot from ascending. I then reached for my seatbelt that

harnessed me into the backseat area, flung it off and tried to jump out of the helicopter. As crazy as I seemed to act on this, the absolute last thing I wanted to

do was leave Rainbow Dash. No, not like this.

As I reached for the emergency door, the other officer that had helped me up to this point reached out and grabbed me, shocked at the willpower I had of trying

to jump out of an active helicopter. He constrained me, holding me against his own, yelling down at me as if I had committed a federal crime.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE HELICOPTER NOW! WE'RE LEAVING!"**

I didn't respond to his broad, tense statement. I just kept trying to reach that door handle and pry it open. I tried and tried with every fiber of my being,

reaching for the door, crying and yelling as if I were throwing a temper tantrum. I wanted Rainbow Dash back, I wanted my pony back, I wanted my best friend

back! The fact that a stupid metal door was the only thing keeping me away from her killed me physically inside, so much to the point where I lost sudden vision

in my eyes, picturing her once again, the faded image I had a few moments ago had came back. It was Rainbow Dash, her head and ears dropping as before,

but now she was softly crying and whimpering, whispering over and over like a broken vinyl record,

_"Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me?" _

I began to squirm in the officer's arms, trying to free myself from his grasp. But, I was too weak, and he was too strong, and my match was unfortunately

impossible to compete with. I lowered my guard, as well as my hands, and relaxed my body, full of grief and brokenness. I began to silently cry and whimper as

I closed my eyes, seeing the once fully visible image of Rainbow Dash, fade for a final time.

I then opened my burning, watery eyes and looked out the passenger window on the door I tried to go out of, looking at the ground that I once sat, stood and

slept on. All of those memories, times and movements we had together, Rainbow Dash and I, were fading away just as much as she was. I began to loose

feeling inside of me at this point. All of the grief and despair I felt, turned into numbness of failure and sorrow. We had taken off and were now soaring above

the farmland, going above and beyond the low lying clouds that hovered below. I sighed sadly, watching as the farmland that I once hated, fade away into

grayness. The farmland that I hated, but now loved due to everything that had happened on it, became nothing short of a distant, past memory that I couldn't

get back. A distant, past memory...just like Rainbow Dash.

I softly began to cry again, feeling the sudden heart pain and feeling of regret come over me once more.

She had slipped away...as I have slipped away...

_from her._

* * *

><p>(Wow...pretty heavy chapter. The story is closing however, for this was the second to last chapter. I've loved writing this one, and I hope you guys have liked it<p>

so far too! Please leave a comment or follow or whichever, it means a lot! Thanks guys, one LAST CHAPTER to come!:) )

~LS


	26. Wait!

I ain't gone yet;)

Let me get through some school/new work stuff and the last chapter will be out. Sorry for the delay :P

~LS


	27. Chapter 25 (Conclusion)

Chapter Twenty Five

"Final Descent"

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour or so since we took off from the ground below us. The rain, once poring down with great force, was a mere drizzle, piddling and paddling upon the<p>

helicopter's body and windows. Through the now quiet hum of the propellers spinning about, I sat on the helicopter's base of the cabin, my heart and mind heavy with grief for

Rainbow Dash, who had been left behind from any sort of safety. I stared at the metal base, my face, hair and body a wreck from the torment and harsh environment outside.

Every now and then however, I would look up at the cockpit area, where the two pilots who rescued me earlier sat. They were both focused, determined and decisive in their

flight ops to return me back home. I guess, since my sister and mother were now dead from the plane crash I managed to survive, I would have to take up my new lifestyle

with my father, who was hours away. I would leave my friends, my home, and every glimpse memory I ever had within that location, and with them. As sad as that may sound,

at this point, I felt abnormal to everything. The saddest of things began to slip away, and all I began to feel was bleak nothingness. Yes, most of my family's lives were ended in

that crash, but the only thing that could have kept me in high spirits and preventing me from fully loosing it, was Rainbow Dash. Since she was there with me and confronted

me when it plane touched down, I had a somewhat cheerful and at-peace side to me. She kept me feeling happy, safe, and cheerful that everything would turn up for the best

and what had happened would fade away. And it did, until she left earlier to chase that first helicopter. That first helicopter-

"O-Oh! Wait! I just thought of something!" I thought to myself, suddenly somewhat cheerful and intrigued.

My thought was that the helicopter Rainbow Dash flew after was another police or rescue helicopter, and that the one I was in now could somehow radio the other one, and

they could tell the one Rainbow Dash was chasing after to stop! Then if Rainbow Dash was chasing that helicopter this entire time, she would stop and get the rescue she

needed too! It was perfect! I was so happy, I gasped suddenly in excitement, loud enough for the co-pilot to overhear through his headset. He turned around in his chair,

puzzled and addressed me.

"Is everything okay, sir?" He asked, concerned yet resilient within his words.

I nodded with eager energy and climbed over to him, looking out the window of the main cockpit, then looking back at him.

"Y-Yeah! I'm all good! Hey," I asked, "Did you or the pilot here see or know about any other helicopter that was ahead of you? Could you radio for them and ask them to stop,

please?"

He looked at me as if I had two heads, speaking a language no man had ever heard before.

"Sir, we're the only rescue chopper within the state's boarders! There's no WAY there's another helicopter around here or else we would've known about it." He responded.

My heart sank.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He turned around again and looked daggers into my eyes.

"Yes!"

But that was impossible! I SAW the helicopter! I felt the wind! The damn thing almost hit us!

"B-but...!" I signed and shook my head, giving up on the pointless argument and went to sit back down. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"On the bright side, kid," The co-pilot continued, "You're famous. You were confirmed to be the only survivor aboard that flight."

Wow...there were 240 or so people aboard that flight too...

"Yup," he called back once again, "We're leaving the state that we picked you up at, and after we go over Kentucky, we'll enter your homeland of Ohio. It shouldn't be much

longer!"

Leaving the state that I was picked up in, not Kentucky, and it was south of the state I live in? Wow, I was only in Tennessee when we crashed? Wow...that confused me.

Tennessee didn't have lots of wide open fields as the one I landed in. It should've been known throughout the area then...

"And you're sure nobody knew about the crash?" I called over to the co-pilot.

"Nope, no one. Not after about a week the plane went missing." He responded.

Now I knew that was off. If my plane went down, air traffic control or whoever was listening in to the plane would've found out not a few days after, but a few hours after! They

would've just leave a 240+ occupied commercial airline crash to silence! Something was going on, and I wanted to know what. Did I survive? Did we even crash? I had to ask.

"So...nobody knew my plane crashed for a few days noti-"

Suddenly, out of bleak silence outside the moving aircraft, an abrupt whooshing sound came from across the right side of the chopper, passing it as if it were a full speed

Nascar to a standing individual. It sounded as if an F16 fighter jet had gone through the sound barrier right into my eardrum. The noise was so immense, I had to cover my

ears to prevent any damage, if they weren't damaged already. Although it was unbearably loud, for the split second I heard it, it sounded faintly...similar.

I looked at the pilots ahead of me, shocked to see that the blast of sudden wind that had blown next to us broke the cockpit window, and both pilots were lying within their

chairs, motionless. I gasped in terror, as the helicopter began to cradle to and fro, until it began to wobble out of control. Throwing my body from each side of the interior, I

gasped for air and fought gravity for any force I could get over the helicopter, that began to spiral downward towards the ground. Clenching my teeth, I leaped forward and

eventually got up to the cockpit area, seeing how the windows had been blown out and how the glass shot into both of the pilots, cutting the blood flow of each one. I couldn't

have time to see if they were dead or not, and time began ticking second after crucial second. I went to grab for the controls to regain oversight of the chopper, but as I looked

ahead, through my blurry eyesight, I was shocked and in awe to see what was ahead of me.

A rainbow.

I froze. I stared at that rainbow, horizontally visible from the helicopter's right side. My jaw was open from shock, and I could've believe what I was seeing. Rainbow Dash just

flew past us, and her speed caused the helicopter to loose control and begin to spiral downward, just like my flight! Only this time, when I looked ahead, she was long gone, for

the rainbow that once spelled beauty, became the kiss of death, faded away to grayness. I couldn't believe it...

Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins. I looked at the controls ahead of me and located the altimeter, which was rapidly decreasing back to zero. My

breathing became very staggered, and the wind from the open cockpit window began to suffocate my lungs from being above the oxygen level. I needed to get this thing down

and under control or else I would die trying, and this time for real! I shook my head in disbelief as I grabbed the helicopter's lever, thrusting it towards my weak, shaking body

in hopes that the flaps would activate in time to pull the helicopter out of the downfall spin, but it didn't work. Instead, it increased the spin's speed, now as if I were on a

supersonic merry-go-round of some sort. Disorderly, I looked out the window one last time to see that the clouds now began to turn an opaque white color, then the

controls turned white, then my hands turned white, then everything around me began to fade a sudden whitish tint. I was beginning to loose consciousness a second time, and

I was loosing the battle much sooner since we were spinning. I decided that getting out of this situation was going to be nearly impossible, especially for someone like me who

was unsure with _h...ow_ to properly fly this thing. I slowly closed my eyes, loosened my grip on the center controls and exhaled a final time, hearing the "pull up!" alarm wail,

awaiting the ground to come within myself. I had given up. My closed eyes saw nothing but sudden whiteness, and I heard nothing but the sudden faint sound of the rushing

wind piercing around me. I relaxed my body and waited, uttering one last name that started everything...and ended everything...

"_Rainbow Dash..." _

* * *

><p><em>"...pull up!...come on, come on!" <em>

_"It isn't __working! We're going down!"_

_"Help! HELP!" _

_"..."_

_Huh?_

_*WOOSH*_

_What? What's the sound?_

"_Wow!...Look!...We landed!..We're here!"_

_What's going on?_

_"_Ladies and Gentleman, we'd like to welcome you to Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport. The temperature is current 82 degrees. This flight's baggage claim will be at gate

C3, and we thank you for choosing American Airlines."

I awoke.

"WHAT?! What's happening?!" I suddenly cried out, jumping up, only to be brought back from my seatbelt. My eyesight was hazy and my breath was rapid. I rubbed my eyes to

get a better view and sat up, looking around to what completely dazed me. And based on the passengers that were next to me, I could tell they were about as confused as I

was.

"What?" The passenger sitting next to me said, "We just landed."

I looked at him oddly, then looked around the cabin of a passenger jet's interior. Everyone was sitting down in their seat, nothing was to be in harm's way, and all seemed

normal. Puzzled beyond belief, I pulled up my window screen and looked out, seeing the plane was on the ground, rolling to its hanger.

"We wanted to see the landing from the window you see," The passenger next to me said, "But you were sound asleep, and I didn't want to accidentally bump into you and

wake you. I was so close though. I kept saying, "Come on! Come on!", but I never got it!" He chuckled.

It hit me like a two ton pile of bricks. And after what he said, I couldn't believe it. It was all another dream. I slept the whole plane ride here! H-How was that possible? It all

again, felt so real! But then, I unlatched my seatbelt and looked behind me to finally get a clear view to see if my mother and sister were in their seats, and sure enough, I was

greeted by a happy wave from my mother and a funny face from my sister. Though I didn't make any faces back, except for if I had just seen a ghost, I sat back down and

collected my thoughts. None of that had happened...we never crashed...I never met Rainbow Dash...and we landed normally in real life...?

Woah...

I began to calm down and breath normally once again. Everything was fine, and we were all safe. I chuckled silently to myself and shook my head in denial, thinking,

"This has to be a sign or something...these dreams just feel too real. I can't put my finger on it though..."

* * *

><p>And I didn't at that point. I was just glad to be safe and on the ground. But...I still felt rather empty about the whole situation. I mean, thought it was a dream apparently, I<p>

still missed Rainbow Dash and having her next to me. I sighed and looked out towards the sky above me, studying it briefly as we began to roll in. But before we came to a

sudden halt, I realize that something was in fact glimmering in the sky, showing through the thin, wispy clouds above. It contrasted with the bright sun above, and as I saw it, I

couldn't help but smirk a little, and I knew seeing it would put my mind to ease.

The ice crystals that shined off the sun let out a small, yet beautiful rainbow. It found me, as I had found it.

_...or her._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Oh my! What a story! I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did! I loved writing this one because it had so much emotion and feelings, yet was still told on the spot! Haha!

I'd like to thank all of my readers for keeping me going and stick by me as I lost my password and had to deal with a busy schedule, but the story is completed!

Two songs come to mind that inspired me to write this short, 25 chaptered story. They are:

**Watching Airplanes by Gary Allan**

and

**What If The Storm Ends? By Snow Patrol**

These songs I believe really capture the good, happy moments (Gary Allan) and the suspenseful, sad moments (Snow Patrol) of the story. Please do me a final favor and look

them up on YouTube, preferably with lyrics to get the mood and feel behind each one and how it relates. It was jaw dropping when I found them and how they relate.

Anyway guys, will I write again?

Oh, I don't see why not! :P I do have some little things in my back pocket, like a possible sequel to my first fanfic, but that's still in the very early works. But I'll be around to

take requests, hear your views/reviews and to see if you have any ideas for a future fic! Just shoot me a PM and I'll answer it ASAP!

And on that note guys, thank you again for a very successful story, and a wonder time!:)

See y'all next time!)

Michael/Lone Star

~LS


End file.
